A sudden Change - A Pokemon Transformation Story
by GLS7499
Summary: On an island just off the coast of Kalos people have started changing into Pokémon. A band of pokèmon changed humans band together in order to try and survive life in their new bodies. Will they be able to tolerate each other enough to survive their new lives? Or was it all just pointless to being with? (Port of the original on Wattpad, with format changing and additional scenes.)
1. Chapter 1 - Natures gift

****Before we begin.****

This is technically a port of the original, yes I am the original author I'm just putting it on here because why not. The original is on Wattpad and I will always update there first. I'll leave a link below so you can go find me. Enjoy.

 ** **This is where the story actually starts . . .****

The day was young and most of the town was at a peaceful time, birds were singing and flowers were blooming, trainers both young and old were starting to enjoy the start of a new summer on the island of gilissor. One trainer in particular was enjoying his day "YES FINALLY I DID IT I FINALLY DID IT!" A 16 year old boy came rushing past the local library, the boy wore a red hoodie and followed the style with a crimson T-shirt, dark blue jeans and a pair of button black trainers. In his hand he held a badge, a gym badge. "After a week of training I finally managed to beat the gym leader, sky, I can't wait to show everybody the storm badge," he slowed his dash to a steady walk and gazed at the badge in his grasp. What he held was a small cloud with a few aqua coloured lines going past it to represent wind, He pulled out a small glass container and placed it in the second slot, the bug badge laid in the first slot. "I can still remember that battle like it was yesterday, viola was a pretty good opponent but my dewott and eevee did the best they could and we-" a loud thud came next as he smacked into an oak tree that stood lazily in the middle of the park, which he would of avoided if he had been paying attention, but was not.

As he fell to the ground he threw his badge case into the air, his eyes watched in fear as the case went spiralling into the air and landed in the tree "oh that's just great" he grumbled, brushing himself down and rubbing his now sore head. His mud brown hair flowed like water between his fingers. Soon enough he began to ascend the oak tree, placing one foot after another on the sturdy branches, he soon found himself to be at the top of the tree "um . . . too high" he muttered to himself as he descended onto the proper branch. After a few minuets of struggle and a few near falls the young trainer managed to get his badge case back.

"What are you doing up there?" Came a voice from below, the voice came from a short girl, her long brown hair flowed into a bleach blond at the tips and her beanie hat covered the top of her head. George quickly descended the tree and landed with almost acrobatic style.

"oh come on Chloe haven't you climbed the tree before?" Chloe only stood their with her arms crossed and her eyes fixed on his smirking face, from her expression George guessed she hadn't. Chloe wore a pair of brown boot, blue jeans and a dark blue T-shirt "anyways, I beat the gym and you haven't" George spoke in a sort of childish mocking tone. Her look only got worse "that's two more than you now," George continued to brag. It was true that Chloe hadn't gone to the gym yet, this was because the gym leader would only accept a double battle and Chloe only had her Braixen, but she also wanted a type advantage against the flying type gym and finding a rock type Pokèmon was proving to be a difficult challenge.

"Well as soon as I find a rock type I'll have one badge and be on the way to catching up to you" Chloe said as she stood in a proud pose, even though her plan had gone horribly wrong so far.

"By then I would of won two more." That went straight to Chloe's head and she sent a fast and heavy fist straight into George's left arm.

"THAT'S FOR MAKING FUN OF ME, AND JUST YOU WAIT I'LL BE IN THE KALSO LEAGUE A LOT FASTER THAN YOU!" She simply turned and stormed away in the opposite direction, George sighed to himself and walked.

"By the time she gets that badge Zigzagoons will have already learned how to fly" George joked to no one but himself as he strolled down the road.

About 5 minuets had passed and George had reached his home. He rushed up to his room and almost slammed the door on his way in. He threw down his bag he carefully unzipped it, when he did a normal red and white pokèball rolled out. He tossed the pokèball lazily into the air he, while George did he noticed something outside his window, as a azure light came from the opening capsule he went to inspect what he noticed. It seemed that something rectangular had been lodged in between the tree branches outside his window. As his Eevee began to emerge from the light he walked to his window and unlock the old glass window.

As George climbed out the window he heard his pokèmon "vee . . ." eevee called out in a confused tone.

"Sshh I can't be caught out here" the eevee threw a paw over its mouth, to show it understood, and as the trainer reached for the object he heard a rustling in the tree just above him.

"Eee . . ." the eevee jumped up to the window sill and began to growl at the sudden rustling of bushes.

"Calm down eevee it might just be a pidgey," the trainer spoke calmly as he extended his arm towards the object. Just as George had guessed, it was a pidgey. The pidgey darted out of the tree and charged towards George, its beak turned white and extended as it increased in speed.

George threw his head down to the trunk and shouted out "AAHH, EEVEE USE SHADOW BALL", sheer seconds before impact a shadow in the shape of a sphere smashed into the bird and sent it flying into the sky.

"VEE" eevee called out to its trainer happily, George then spent the next five minuets thanking his pokèmon as he finally retrieved the rectangular object.

Soon after that, George had climbed back inside, shut the window and the package now laid sleepily on George's bed. Eevee poked it a couple of time before a chill went running down its spine "oh what's the matter eevee, its just a package". After a few more minuets of doing absolutely nothing something snapped inside Georges mind "THAT'S IT I'M OPENING IT UP" as George desperately clawed at the wrapping eevee watched in amazement and thought to its self if George had learned the move fury swipe but then realised he was a human and humans can't learn moves.

"George I'm going out call me if anything happens" George had barely finished unwrapping the box when his mother shouted up the stairs, although it sounded quiet George had heard every word clearly as if she was right in the room, this effect might of been accomplished thanks to the silence of the house.

"Okay I will mum, see you when you get back" a slammed door was the signal for her departure. "Alright let's see what's inside . . ." a chill hung in the air for a moment. A leaf stone laid in a velvet red carpeted boxing, the pokèmon looked into the box with a face filled with anxiety and caution the trainer, however, looked into the box in awe "well . . .who would send a leaf stone?" He felt his hand slowly move towards the stone. When his palm reached the leaf stone a sudden shock was the result of his foolishness, George pulled back his arm in shock and pain "AH . . . that was . . . painful . . ." he felt as if the world was spinning and felt as if he would collapse at any second. A moment of spinning later his body could take no more and he fell to the floor.

"Hey are you okay . . . George?" As the trainer rose looking for the source of the voice he found no one but his eevee standing with a worried look on it's face, moments after rising however he threw his right hand to his head and began to rub it lightly and slowly, but something felt off he just couldn't put his finger on it.

"Uh . . . my head what hit me" George asked out loud only to be replied by, it was a small one almost childish, it sounded like a voice that belonged to a 13 year old just on the verge of maturing.

"Oh you hit the floor pretty badly" the voice spoke in a concerned tone, George looked at his eevee again, in both confusion and disbelief.

"Wait was that you . . ." He pointed to him with his eevee with one of his . . . claws? Both eevee and George stared at his hand for seconds before freaking out, a scream erupted from both of them and filled the empty silence of the room. George's hand had changed colour to a pale white his fingers had merged into three brown claws. On the top of his arms had lime green armour on top and the bottom, much like his hands follows with a pale white colour. His other arm was the same and he felt something behind him and with his new hands he grabbed for it. It was a beige coloured tail and it was his. It laid there almost dead like until it started moving, it felt like a third arm as George tried to move it eevee began to speak up again.

"Um . . .George how can you hear me . . . what's happening to you? Is this a . . . what is it called? OH is this puberty?" eevee asked as it heard it's masters cries of pain.

"I-i don't kn-know? Wait . . . p-puberty?! T-this is fa-far from it . . . but I think I-I'm tur-" he was stopped by a sudden snap in his leg, he grabbed his leg in pain, a throbbing sensation quickly made itself known to the teenager and as he ripped his trousers off to inspect the cause. He immediately discovered that his feet had also changed, it was almost identical to what had happened to his hands. His legs were beige and his toes had merged into three big brown toes.

As George tried to stand eevee piped up again "I don't get it what's going on? Is this a human thing?" The honesty in his voice made him sound almost childlike, then again he hadn't been alive for as long as George had. The pokèmon was only 7 years old.

 ** **(**** ** **A little bit of trivia about A sudden change.**** ** **Now the thing here is that pokèmon age differently to humans, their age is double in human years. In human years eevee would be 14.)****

George attempted to stand up a few times only to fall to his knees in pain "I . . . no it's not, I already said that" as George continued to regain balance he felt something tickle his nose, he used in wardrobe foe support and slowly slumped over to his mirror. What he discovered was his face had begun to rapidly sprout white hair "oh great I can't believe I'm growing more hair . . . wait it's white . . . and my skin is beige as well . . ." as he turned to his eevee he saw brown hair fall past his eyes.

"And now your loosing hair" eevee chuckled to itself, George began to wonder in a small amount of disgust why his eevee could laugh at his suffering. Soon after it started though, eevee's laugh were met with shouting from his trainer.

"NOT FUNNY EEVEE . . . um what should I call you now? It feels kind of awkward to just call you eevee." There was a silence then a ripping sound filled the room. White fur spread out of the hole in George's shirt, it caused a small amount of embarrassment to run through him until he remembered that he did literally tear off his trousers only minuets ago __(well it might as well go then)__ George thought to himself as he ripped of the remains of his clothes __(wow that was easier than excepted . . . did I get stronger?)__ The beige colour had appeared to completely moved to his upper body and was heading to his head. Four spikes pushed themselves out of George's body and the shell soon following after it, like the rest of his body it was covers in a beige colouring however it had a red outline before more of the shell, which had a green colour had it. The two spikes on George's back grew larger than the ones in on the front of his shell. Four more spikes grew from his hands as they grew the pain began to ease away. The human was gone in his place stood a very confused chesnaught.

"George . . . you there . . . buddy?" Eevee asked in fear George stood perfectly still, just staring at his new hands and trying his best to accept his new fate as quickly as he possibly could.

"James . . . how about James" George turned around smiling, eevee nodded in agreement "well I'm no longer eevee from now on . . . I'm James," a smile spread across his face as he realised that his trainer was fine. After a few minuets of getting use to his new form, George turned to the exit to his room. But just as he was about to leave he realized his spikes might not fit throuh the gaps of the doorway, after a few minuets of brainstorming with James he decided the best plan of action would be to turn to the side and bend his knees. Halfway through his plan he found out that he didn't have to bend his knees.

"well that's a good thing . . . right?" James asked innocently, George sighed and left the door frame, James followed swiftly.

"I'm not sure there are many good things to this situation, but I'll take what I can get." As the pair walked down the dust covered stairs James leapt onto George's new shell and climbed up it to reach his head, at first this startled George but he seemed to calm down pretty quickly.

"So what now, your parents and brother are gonna flip once they see this" James lifted a paw and waved it in the chesnaught's direction, he had zoned out almost completely but at the same time he had taken i the whole conversation they had just held __(I bet he's still trying to comprehend what happened to him, I can't say I feel the same, that makes me even more sad. The fact that I can't relate to his pain.)__ James though to himself, causing himself to feel sad for his trainer.

When George did snap back to reality he jumped right back into the conversation "I'll be honest with you James I'm just going to call them up and tell them I've . . . changed" as George finally reached the phone his hand stopped halfway towards it __(wait . . . if I can speak to pokèmon now . . does that mean that I can't speak to humans anymore . . . only one way to find out . .)__ George gulped as he picked up the phone and hit speed dial 1.

"Hello . . ." his mother asked down the phone.

 _ _(oh god please work . . .)__ George prayed in his head "um . . hey mum . . . I need to tell you something . ."

Time skip - Evening

After about an hour of explaining George's parents had decided what to think of it "well . . . you can't actually go anywhere not like this at least" his father told him, George sat there with James laying lazily beside him, he couldn't add to the conversation at all but he could hear what they were saying perfectly fine and he at least wanted to hear their final verdict, as he called it.

"George you know we love you but no one will believe our son is a pokèmon . . ." his mother trailed off in disbelief, she didn't belive him over the phone, of course she wouldn't off it was only after he snapped a quick photo of himself did she finally believe her son.

"Also I can't have my gym mocked because I keep telling everyone that your a chesnaught" George's dad was the leader of the gym in the next town over, and since he was a water gym leader George couldn't be used in his fights at all. The final verdict was a forced grounding, not like he could go anywhere anyways, until they could find a way to reverse it, which seemed highly unlikely.

George walked out the front room and instantly ran into another conversation with his younger brother, Josh. "So . . . what did they say are you inside forever" his little brother was an excellent spy, however his listening skills seem to stop when school was mentioned.

"It would appear so . . . hey how's catching something coming on" Josh held a regular pokèball out with his left arm, a very depressed look spread over his face.

"Still nothing . . . I'm still trying really hard to catch one though" just then, a smirk spread across George's face.

"I've got an idea. You need a Pokèmon and I want to get out of here so what if I just . . ." George pointed towards the pokèball and josh put two and two together. The younger child threw the pokèball at George's head, watching and waiting for the pokèball to fire its ruby red beam and absorbs his brother. But nothing happened his brother just stood there shrugging his shoulders with an extremely confused face.

"What! why didn't that work?" Josh asked very confused.

"Maybe its because he's still half human" both George and Josh turned to find James in the doorway, he laid against the side of the door.

"Okay what is eevee saying." Josh asked in confusion.

"Okay first off his name is James and second he said I'm still half human?" George also turned his head towards James, confused by his earlier statement. The eevee walked over to the stairs and climbed the dusty steps one by one until George wouldn't have to look down at him anymore "anyways, because you were originally human you can understand other pokèmon and human still, yeah? So when the pokèball scanned you it picked up on your human DNA and as you know pokèballs only capture something with complete pokèmon DNA, you get what I'm saying?" James asked George nodded in agreement.

Josh however did not and had to wait for a translation of James's theory on why the pokèball did not work on his brother, who was clearly no longer human by definition, from George. The explanation followed by a long and almost exaggerated "oooooooohhhhhhhhhhhhh."

George laid sleepy on his bed wondering what was going to happen to him, would he loose his sanity, would he slowly become a full Pokèmon and loose the ability to talk to humans along with his human traits, he had no idea . . . until something hit him "WAIT . . . if this happened to me then this could happen to anyone else. Well I hope not, I've got THIS to deal with first. One thing I need to know though . . . is this permeant?" George sat up on his bed and looked down at his hands, realising that his entire future could be ruined because one a single mistake he made.

"Well on the bright side you've got me by your side" James said supportively, putting a paw on the Chesnaughts shell to show said support, a genuine and happy smile spread across the eevee's face.

"Yeah thanks . . ." George sighed as he hung his head, he sighed a second time while thinking of being stuck in the same house with his eevee for what might be eternity __(well then again there is always dewott . . . oh wait I left him on my PC after the battle in the pokèmon centre. Our PC is out of commission too, ugh can this get any worse?)__ George contemplated distressingly, halfway through the thought though he felt a paw hit his leg.

"DON'T TREAT ME LIKE I'M SOME SECOND PLACE TROPHY!" James shouted.

"Relax I'm joking . . . besides I'm sure we'll get along even better now that we can talk to each other properly, no more one sided conversations for me" George lied.

"Joy . . ." James sighed, as he too realised that he could no longer say what ever he wanted as a response to anything that George said. On that day a whole new chapter began in both the trainers and the pokèmons lives.

 ** **This is the end of the story . . . .****

Also here's that link that I promised -

https/user/GLS7499


	2. Chapter 2 - Ninetales of misfortune

"I CAN'T BELIEVE HE'S SICK" Chloe stormed through the park enraged, her rival, her friend abandoned her because of some sickness "even when he's puking up, George is always in school, so why is he calling it sick now?" She continued to speculate as she kept walking down the grassy terrain. She even stormed past a sleeping onix, only until she dropped a pokèball, as she retrieved it she finally spotted the sleeping rock snake "oh . . . my arceus . . . heh heh heh" the trainer snickered as she snuck towards the slumbering stone snake.

As she was within throwing distance Chloe decided it would be better to just attempt to catch it with a great ball. As she reached for a new pokèball the onix started to shift in its sleep, the trainer froze in place waiting for the correct moment to strike, with a quick a swift motion the pokèball made direct contact with the onix. The injury caused the onix to awaken however it was too late the ruby streaked at shot the onix and proceeded to capture it, the great ball landed with a thud, silence filled the air and Chloe closed her eyes and prayed for the ball to work, it shook one, it shook twice and it shook three times. Chloe held her breath in fear and waited taking a few steps back as she did, she lost her balance and fell backwards into the tall, cold grass.

The ball blasted open sending splinters of the great ball in different directions. As the onix stretched its long grey tail, it proceeded to search for the girl who dared to capture it in its slumber. But to its surprise, she was gone.

 **A little later . . .**

About half an hour of aimless running and Chloe was done, grumbling to herself she decided enough was enough and that she was as bored as hell. "okay so back to George being sick . . ." Chloe went off on a tangent as she started to walk around the park again, as she was strolling past the murky lily pad covered pond the young trainer spotted a package lying on one of the lily pads. It was soaking wet and Chloe's curiosity got the upper hand.

At first she tried to grab a hold of it with only her hands but she had no such luck, the girl then decided to walk around the pond and grab the largest stick she could get her hands on and attempted to reel in the package, she pulled at the lily pad as best she could to not tip the lily pad as the package was just one false move from sliding off of it and disappearing into the murky depths of the unknown "oh come on you stupid box get over here!" she muttered in frustration after her tenth attempt.

While she was busying herself with package retrieval she failed to notice a poliwag rise from the water and started swimming joyfully throughout the water. The downside was that water was being thrown everywhere and consequently Chloe's clothing was getting drenched "OH, that's just great. Thanks a lot!" She responded in a moody tone, alerting the poliwag to her presence.

As if by magic the poliwag knew what Chloe was trying to do and instead of simply pushing it towards the trainer the poliwag decided the best thing to do was take a deep breath "poliiiiii . . ."

Chloe dropped the stick out of fear and it sank into what seemed to be a bottomless lake "w-wait a second you could just-" but it was too late, a large jet stream of water came pouring out of the poliwags mouth. Not only was most of the ponds water blown across the ground as a result of the blast, but so was Chloe and the package.

When Chloe finally opened her eyes she felt like she ran through a waterfall and back, everything was cold and soggy, she just wanted to go home now. As she rubbed her sore and soaked head she sighed and grumbled "that's the last time I trust a wild Pokèmon" when she then began to rise from the soaked ground she felt something next to her right leg, on closer inspection Chloe found that a package, soaked and mostly unwrapped, was lying next to her, and due to the extremeness of the water gun most of the trouble she would have unwrapping the box was taken away "okay I take it back, wild Pokémon are useful, very useful" as she picked up the package she shouted to the poliwag "HEY THANKS A LOT" as the poliwag was refiling its pool as it jumped happily up and down as if to say your welcome.

Chloe was wondering around to find a bench "okay I can't wait to show George whatever is in this package I hope it's cool . . . actually why should he get to see what's in here, he stood me up. That's not what we do" as her happy mood returned to a sour one, Chloe decided that the best thing to do would be to sit down and relax for a minute.

When she eventually found a place sit down and rest, Chloe placed her bag against the cold metal bars of the bench she sat on, as she placed herself on the old wooden boards of the bench she picked and tore off what had survived the poliwags attack. When she got to the source she found what seemed to be a ring box "why would someone send this in a package . . . not to mention the bigger question, what's something like this doing in a park?" She wondered as she opened the perfectly carved box, engraved with a few plastic diamonds and one ruby.

What she saw inside was a fire shaped necklace its emblem had a few Pokèmon names written on them she read them but only in her head "wow I wonder who would lose such an amazing piece of jewellery, and I know I'm not a person for jewellery but I think it looks nice" she slipped the necklace over her head and extended her hand towards her bag. As she tried to find her phone a rustling came from the one of the overgrown bushes in front of her and the bench. A small vulpix bounced out the bush with another following after it.

Chloe couldn't help but watch them, mesmerized as they bounced and played with each other until one of the playful little foxes released a jet of flame from its mouth "PIIIIXXX" as it cried out the bush rustled.

"Another one?" When Chloe finally found out it was not a vulpix but a ninetails appeared from the bush, its blond fur gleaming in the sunlight and its beautiful crimson red eyes staring directly at the human "no way a ninetails those things are really rare on the island . . . I wonder what it would be like to be one" at that moment Chloe felt a small rise in temperature, located roughly, this was indeed welcome at first but soon enough the small warm transitioned into a burning feeling. The sensation continued to increase, until it became very painful _'wh-what the hell is happening?'_

She held her chest in pain with one hand while the other felt for the necklace, as she did however she only felt the heat increase. When Chloe managed to grab a hold of the chain her hands felt warm and fuzzy, as she shifted her eyesight to her hands to find that something rather odd had happened to her hands, they were paws covered in blond fur "WHAT THE HE-" Chloe's speech was cut off as she felt a huge surge of pain in her spine as, not one but, nine tails spilt from her trousers "OH GOD I'VE GROWN A TAIL WAIT NO . . . NINE TAILS, OH GOD!" The trainer, in a moment off extreme panic, darted for the bush the vulpix sprung from as she did she felt the fur spread and her eyesight began to blur as she finally found her phone, she prayed silently hoping that it would turn on.

After a minuet of trying the phone did indeed turn on, she then turned on the camera. What she found was not a pretty site. She discovered that her arms had been completely covered in fur and her hair had also changed to a pale blond, her ears had become pointy and overgrown with fur. She felt her face as it painfully stretched outwards to form a muzzle, Chloe felt a stabbing pain in her feet, causing her to throw her boots off as a counter reaction. Chloe discovered that her feet had met the same fate, the trainer felt her bones rearrange, Chloe whimpered in pain as her feet became paws.

The transformation was complete and the new ninetails studied her new form "o-okay . . . I th-think I can walk." She stumbled, and fell a few times; but after a few minutes of trying, Chloe got the hang of it.

(What followed was Chloe attempting to, and successfully, avoid all the trainers who came her way. Of course, what she didn't think about was the fact that other trainers would wonder why a ninetails was clothed . . . and talking.)

 **Later . . .**

Chloe leapt over her fence with ease and headed for the back door "okay this body has its . . . advantages" she admitted as she snuck through the house, her silent entry would of been a success if one of her tails hadn't clumsily knocked over a vase, it remained in one piece however.

"Chloe is that you?" Her father shouted from upstairs, causing the ninetails to look over herself in a panic _'uh oh! H-how do I explain this to him?! Okay, just stay calm . . . Oh! You need to respond!_ '

"Um . . . oh god I hope he can understand me, yhea sorry dad" the ninetails shouted up the stairs as she struggled to lift the vase up without dropping it again.

Chloe's father came sleepily down the stairs "please tell me it's not brok-" her father trailed off as he saw a ninetails in his daughters clothing.

"I can explain . . ."

 **Meanwhile . . .**

"Okay now focus your energy into the spikes on your back" James called from behind, George stood in front with his eyes closed focusing himself in a attacking stance, a white aura came from the spikes engulfing them and glowing even brighter.

"Okay, James now what" George stood there for the third time today ready to try learning pin missile.

"Now let it all go, release it all at a target!" James ordered, the chesnaught released all the energy he held inside the spikes. Several white orbs shot from the spikes and went spiralling upwards into the air. An explosive sound filled the air as green streaks faded from the surrounding. "Nice now maybe tomorrow I can being teaching you take down."

George turned and faced his eevee "and to think a couple of days ago we were facing off against a gym with some of the best moves ever, now your teaching me moves . . . how do you know these anyways?" The chesnaught asked.

James simply pointed to his furry head "foresight gives me a pretty good knowledge of Pokèmon moves" as the pair stepped inside George's phone vibrated on the table, as he picked it up and used his smallest finger to answer the phone, James left the chesnaught to his call.

"Hello? Oh! Uhh, hey Chloe . . . . Yhea what's up . . . oh um . . . **cough, cough** I guess I'm not that . . . . . okay I was lying . . .WAIT WHAT!?"


	3. Chapter 3 - The power of a Ninja

It been almost three day since the latest transformation and two guys were walking around the town "Have you heard, from George lately, cus I haven't... Patrick are you listening" Patrick turned to his friend and looked at him with a blank face. Patrick wore a black jacket with a grey shirt, he wore blue jeans and black shoes, "well Nathan maybe if you actually called him or, oh I don't know, went to check on him then maybe you would know instead" Nathan wore a sage green long sleeved and denim blue trousers, his trainers were covers in mud and as he gave Patrick an aggressive look he turned to almost slip on a gigantic mud puddle, Patrick grabbed Nathan's by the collar of his shirt and pulled him up "thanks.." was all Nathan could say, Patrick looked past him to see even more patches of mud, "oh great..." the boys walked around each puddle and came to a stop dead in front of the towns only redwood tree, planted by the first mayor of gilissor "wow that's bi... PATRICK WHAT ARE YOU DOING" Nathan's shouts were silenced by an annoyed Patrick "I wanna get a good view of the town now get climbing...or is someone too scared" Patrick chuckled to himself and grabbed for another branch, it's leaves swayed as he lifted himself with his incredible upper body strength, Nathan simply sighed at his last remark and started to mount the trees branches.

After he was at, what he thought to be, his perfect height Patrick sat on the largest branch he could rest on, he knew well enough that the tree's branches could hold even a charizard on one of the branches, as long as it didn't incinerate the branch with its tail first. Nathan came scurrying up the tree a few seconds later "now...why would... you drag me...all the way...up here" Nathan asked almost completely out of breath from the high climb "because I wanted to do this" Patrick reached into his pocket and pulled out a small binocular and pointed it westward, he grabbed the tip of the golden cylinder and extended it outwards "um...Patrick what are you searching for" Patrick's gaze was set on one place and one place only .The west. Nathan knew someone lived in that direction one of his friends but couldn't quite remember who "AHA FOUND HIM" Patrick shouted out in excitement as he did Nathan only grew more curious "found who..." Patrick stared into the distance and passed the binoculars down towards his friend. As the blond kid grabbed the binoculars he felt the confusion transform to curiosity who was he looking for was the only question he had for his friend at that point. They had been pals for a long time and their families were also close friends so they saw each other most of the time and when George met up with one the other would be soon following him, as the boy brought up the binoculars towards his eyes an explosion filled the air "whoa... What was that" Patrick asked and received "I think that was pin missile, Patrick who are we looking for..." Nathan trailed off to find his friend had dropped about 3 branches below himself, Nathan was a little surprised he hadn't notice Patrick as he slipped past him and down the redwoods magnificent branches. After a difficult decent and about 20 minuets of switching between running and walking Nathan began to question his friend again "seriously Patrick who are we going to see...tell me" Patrick finally took notice of his friends constant cries "oh sorry Nathan I've been in thought for a while its just...he's never missed a day of school and that's no excuse to miss a day of summer is there now, so either he's dying or he's lying to us" Patrick came to a halt in front of a tall colony shaded building. With an open window and a conversation could be heard coming from the top window, "I'm guessing were goi-" Patrick was cut off my Nathan pushing past him and nocking on the door "NATHAN YOU CAN'T JUST KNOCK ON THE DOOR" Patrick shouted in frustration as his friend simply rolled his eyes in response, the door lazily opened to a womanly figure stood in the opening "oh hello Nathan" Patrick stepped to his friends side and spoke up "were here to see George, we haven't heard from him in almost a week, is he okay" Carolyn gulped a little, she couldn't just say oh yes he's fine he just got turned into a Pokèmon and can no longer see anyone, she simply said "oh I'm sorry he's gone to his fathers gym in the next town and he left his phone here, I'll send it to him tomorrow".

A warm send off from George's mother sent a chill of doubt through Patrick, which only made him even more determined to discover the truth "he would of told us if he was heading to his dad's gym, she's obviously lying" Patrick tried to think of any reason why she would lie to them when all of a sudden a second explosion filled the air, Nathan watched in amazement at the smoke clear and the little sparks drifted from the air like snow, lazily scraping the concrete ground and vanishing. That sent Patrick over the edge and bolted down the road "PATRICK WAIT" Nathan desperately called out as he ran after his friend as he too bolted after his friend. After even more running Nathan was exhausted and refused to run anymore, his dash slowed to a jog which slowed to a simple walk, Patrick on the other hand was still what seemed like a mile a head and continued his running pace as he slid around a corner and bolted into an open field, to his left was a distant football pitch and to his right was a set of fences which was he came for. Nathan came by a few minuets later "my god Patrick why must you run everywhere" Patrick replied with a simple sigh, he was busy trying to scale one of the fences, as he did five white orbs came flying past the fence leaving emerald streaks behind them along with two boys staring in awe. The explosion only encouraged Patrick to climb faster and Nathan to begin his assent. A chesnaught was the first thing the pair saw next an eevee sitting lazily on a bench they were in a conversation but for some reason the pair could understand the chesnaught, shock hit both of them why would how could a pokèmon talk thought the duo "now that had to be the one ...what do you mean again...look I'm really tired...you know no one can...so what I'll just do my best to avoid them" the Pokèmon stood from its sitting place the bench groaned as its weight was lifted, as he prepared to fire another set of pin missiles he spotted the two intruders, their eyes locked with each other there was nothing but the wind blowing past. He sighed "I knew they'd find out eventually..." the others were just staring, Nathan couldn't keep his curiosity at bay and leaned forward further to try and hear the Pokèmon speak again, however he didn't notice how far he had leant forward. The boy let his hand slip from the peak of the fence, he let out a small deep scream as he headed towards the ground. Nathan shut his eyes and braced for impact until he suddenly felt his body stop he slowly opened his eyes to find that the chesnaught had caught him, Patrick followed closely after jumping from his position on the wooden fence and landing feet firmly on the ground, the Pokèmon looked down at him with a worried look along with Patrick "are you okay" the chesnaught asked concerned about his friend, even though Nathan had no idea who he was.

The sky had began to grow dark and James was snoring lightly on his pals sheets which were covered in multiple shades of blue dots, the group had moved their conversation to Georges bedroom as the sun began to dance off into the distance, there was a silence in which the chesnaught filled with his voice "...so yeah that's what happened..." George had told them everything, the two boys sat there in shock "do you still have this stone with you George" Patrick asked, the chesnaught looked at his closet two vines sprouted from his back and headed towards top of the wooden clothing box. The vines retrieved a small box and quickly returned and handed George the box before retreating into their commander "so wait you can use moves too that...interesting" Nathan pointed out that he also might be able to use TM's "well I haven't tried to yet because I don't actually have any the last one I had was shadow ball and I used that on this guy" the guy George was talking about was James who was still sleeping by his friends side. Patrick slid the lid of the box and stared at the stone "wait...what stone was this before you changed" George recalled the memory and answered "a leaf stone...why would you need to know that" Patrick looked up at his friend with confusion in his aqua eyes "because this is a water stone in here" the chesnaught leant over the box to inspect the stone to find it had indeed transformed into a water stone. Crystalized bubbles were invaded in a cobalt blue stone with jagged edges and an sharp end. Patrick laid the box on top of the bed next to James and started to theories why the stone had become a leaf stone "maybe it changes every time it transforms someone into the current type of element it is" George came up with the theory that every time it changes someone it randomly changes its DNA to another type and a Pokèmon with that type. Nathan couldn't help but stare at the stone as if it was calling to him "well maybe it changes becau-" the pair were cut short because of a scream that filled the air, the scream was loud enough to wake James who was a very deep sleeper once he fell asleep in battle it would be a miracle if he woke up just to get defeated. In his grasp Nathan held the water stone which generated blue streaks of blue energy and was sending them flying down his arm and into the rest of his body Patrick rushed to his friends side and pleaded with him "Nathan put the stone down now before I tare it from your hands" Nathan did nothing but sit there and scream more, he worked up the power to speak " it...h-hurts.." as he screamed again James had grabbed the box in his jaw and sat it down next to Nathan "George your gonna have to use vine whip to get that stone" the chesnaught looked at the eevee in confusion "why can't you get it then" George shot back at him he knew his eevee was lazy but not when a friend was in danger "look we can't risk your other friend touching it as well and I have no idea what that thing could do to me but I'm sure you can handle it" George sighed and called upon his vines once again, like before they emerged from his back and extended towards the crystal in his friends clutches, they wrapped around the stone and pulled it free. Nathan sat their exhausted and gasping for air, the shocks from the stone had drained him both physically and mentally, but his pain wasn't over yet. Mere seconds after the stone was placed back in its wooden packaging the changes begun. It started with his hands as he felt them go numb and collide together "what the...what did that stone do to me..." he gazed at his hands and found all five fingers had merged into three digits with white circular fingers at the tips of them. Almost like a disease the blue of his hands soon spread to his arms however as the dark blue left for his arms it shifted into a lighter blue and continued its journey up his body "oh god, Nathan why did you touch that stone" George tried to question his friend but got no response Nathan was just staring at his hand. The numbing sensation had travelled to his feet and had begun to work its magic on the boy's feet, as Nathan cast of his shoes and socks, seeing at that point that they would be destroyed eventually, he found his toes had finished merging and created two larger blue toes all four of them ending in dark blue circular tips just like his hands and like before the blue of his feet spread to his legs and continued up the rest of his body. The others stood there in shock, they were all disheartened to know there was nothing they could do to help their friend. Nathans transformation continued as his neck began to tingle he used his new hand to feel his neck as what felt like Bubbles were emerging from his neck but they didn't pop, no, they began to form a scarf as more began to emerge "well I guess its pretty obvious what he's becoming" James sighed to himself realizing that only George would hear him "WAIT DID THAT THING JUST TALK" Nathan shouted in shock and disbelief "first off I'm not a thing I'm a eevee and second off I'm called James thank you very much" James stood on his paws and leapt off the bed and left the room, Patrick was snickering a bit he didn't need a translator to know Nathan had ticked off a good friend of Georges, who would most likely kill him if he got aggravated "yeah sorry about him, talking to pokèmon is a pretty cool gift you get as well as being able to learn moves". Nathan would of smiled if extreme pain didn't fill his face, it felt as if someone was pulling on his face like he was blue tack he threw his hands over his mouth to muffle the second scream, as his hair fell to the floor like rain two dark blue spikes were what remained, as the pain increased his eyes began to shift upwards to the sides oh his face this time he couldn't hold back and the screaming caught the attention of Georges mother who was heading up the stairs at that moment "BOYS WHATS GOING ON I HEARD SCREAMING AND-" she cut off as she gazed upon the transforming child, all she could do is cover her mouth in fear a she watched on with the others. Nathans nose had become part of his face a dark blue flowed over the rest of his face two white spots popped up at the end of his face, I guess those are my nostrils now Nathan thought to himself. His eyes were the last part of him to change as the iris's became black with white pupils the sclera, the white bit outside of a persons iris, went from white to yellow in seconds. The new found frogadier attempted to stand only to stumble and fall forward, his fall was stopped by the chesnaught standing in front of him "walking takes a little time trust me, when I got turned into this I wasn't skipping and hopping around like a ballerina, no, it takes practice and don't even thing of trying to learn any moves yet just focus on trying to walk and get used to this new body" Nathan was putting a lot of trust in his friend as he again attempted to stand however this time he was successfully standing and trying to walk around the room more.

After an hour of getting use to his body Georges mother took Nathan home and was in the midst of a conversation "so is he permanently a pokèmon now?" Nathan's mother held onto her husband as tears frilled her eyes, "I know its hard at first but trust me he's no different, he's still your son" Nathans father assured his wife that he was fine as she tried to calm herself, she soon tried to find comfort in her sons new appearance "maybe now he can dust all those hard to reach spots for me" that had caused the trio to burst out laughing as they began to lighten the mood. Meanwhile upstairs the group were having there own conversation "I wonder what moves I should learn, maybe double team and quick attack" Nathan had quickly gotten use to his body and had mastered the ability to stick to walls, for a short amount of time "well someone's rushing things a bit" George had spent a good day trying to master pin missile and Nathan couldn't just click his fingers and learn them instantly. "Well I could teach him some moves like quick attack but other moves like water pulse, you'll have to figure out yourself" Georges little brother, Josh was among the group and decided to speak up "hey if I become a pokèmon I wanna be something cool like you guys" that almost shocked the once human pokèmon "well the transformation hurts a lot" George said truthfully, he wasn't going to lie to his brother after all it was either him or Patrick who were destined to become pokèmon as well. "Well actually for me it was more of a numbing sensation at first" Nathan cut in as he would sometimes do. Patrick was staring out the window wondering what he'd turn into if he was transformed into a pokèmon. For the rest of the night the groups were talking and laughing at each others jokes and quick witted sentences, until the time had come for the family and Patrick to return to their homes for the night.

Nathan laid in bed, it was around midnight when his thoughts died down and he could get some rest. However in those thoughts was one question that would arise every once in a while, is this permanent "well...I actually hope it is...I could get us to this". As he slept that night he dreamt of all his moves he could think of that he could learn. Nathan could get used to this life.


	4. Chapter 4 - The psychic and the fighter

Two days had past since the last chapter rain was pouring down on the town like a shower, days like these were very rare in town. Meanwhile a certain ninetails was dying of boredom in her room, posters covered the walls and hid away the blank canvas she called walls, her bed was king sized and covered in sheets, the rest of her room consisted of a cupboards by the window a TV and finally a desk littered with papers, book and art equipment "this ...sucks...I can't go anywhere because I'll probably get caught be a trainer...why did this happen to me..." her mood only got worse the more though she put into the matter, she was about to drift to sleep when her phone snapped her out of her drowsy decent towards her pillow. It was shaking violently. After a minuets or so of trying to undo the phone she found out George had text her "turn on the TV now, what could be so important … and turn over to the news channel? Alright then …". Chloe leapt off her bed with extreme grace, much to her disliking, and reached for the remote, grasping it with her jaws she laid herself back on her bed and laid the remote next to her then switched the television on, it sprung into life filling the room with sound and brightening it up slightly, he flicked through until she reached the news channel and watched. "As you can see from these pictures it appears that a young girl has seemed to fell into a bush and..." Chloe gasped at the pictures, she didn't think anyone was around when she changed "we believe the ninetails is still that same girl what do you thi-" she had heard enough, she almost smashed the off button down and threw herself under her covers, she was so embarrassed, that her blush could of been seen though her fur, she just wanted this whole thing to end "oh god...why" as she continued to bury her face in her sheets and prayed this was not permanent.

Across town however things were starting to look up for a different girl "THAT LOOKS SO COOL I WONDER IF I'LL BE TRANSFORMED INTO SOMETHING COOL TOO" her mind were at the speed of light listing all the pokèmon she would want to turn out as. The girls name was Amelia, she wore her ginger hair in a double knotted ponytail, she wore a violet long sleeved T-shirt in which she rolled up the sleeves, navy blue trousers and a pair of mud covered boots. She sat on the edge of her seat just because of the news "you do realise this is fake" a boy around her age barged into the room and sat on the chair next to hers. He had coal black hair and wore a pair of grey shorts with a grey shirt to follow "Rob why must you always ruin my mood" she sighed and threw a pillow at her brother. A quick punch was all it took to send the pillow flying back at his sister, that had got her she grabbed another pillow and threw it faster, like before he deflected the pillow like nothing was there however he did not know how much force he put behind that one blow the pillow hit Amelia in the dead centre of her face the girl screamed and fell off her chair. However she took that as her cue to exit the room, she brushed herself off and rushed up stairs "hmp, what gives him the right to tell me what is real and what is fake" as she reached for the handle of her door, a loud ringing came from downstairs. The noise was settled by Robbie "ALRIGHT ALRIGHT I'M COMING" as he opened the door the ringing ceased "huh... What is this" Amelia couldn't help but run back downstairs "what is it" Robbie turned around and held what appeared to be a present with both their names on it "well...its addressed to both of us so...where are we gonna open this".

Robbie led his sister into the dining and placed the box on the large wooden table, he then proceeded to tear the wrapping off, almost like a cat whose toying with their master's belongings. Amelia stood their in amazement, she never seen her brother act like that before whoa slow down there Rob, you'll tare the box to pieces if your not careful" the girls muttering was drowned out by the shredding of paper and ribbon. As soon as he finished the lid was flipped off the box and the content was shared out, after a quick argument, Rob had claimed a pair of deep red gloves with pale yellow fingers, he had also found a long cape with the bottom cut in the shape of feathers to make the whole thing look like a giant wing, on the out side the colour was deep red while the inside was a dark green. On the other hand Amelia had acquired a long silky blue scarf which she happily placed around her neck "you know from the comfort of this scarf, to you looking like a complete idiot I think today has been the best day ever" Rob took no notice to the idiot part and kept looking at his reflection until he found some velcro on the back of his gloves. The boy searched the ends of the cape and managed to find some more velcro on the ends. One at a time he attached the velcro to each other and formed one giant wing "this reminds me of those days when I would wrestling with dad, now I look like a true fighter" the boy laughed to himself at the thought "this scarf actually looks like the one a meowstick" she turned to the box and looked for a card to only find a bottle that was well hidden by the clothing "huh...wonder what this is" Amelia lifted the bottle out the packaging and turned to face Rob, to no surprise was still gazing into the mirror. "Hey Rob I need you for a second..." the boy gave no response "Rob hello...ARE YOU LISTENING" the sudden shock caused Rob to spin around and knock the bottle out of his sisters hand, within seconds it had a crack forming in the centre of the bottle, a strange gas spilled out the bottle and filled the air surrounding it, Amelia was ready to let loose at her brother when she found the room slowly spinning around her, but she gathers the strength to talk, just, "Rob...you absolute...idiot..." Amelia collapsed to the floor and was soon followed by her brother.

When the pair awoke they felt strange, Rob felt a lot stronger while Amelia felt a lot of pain in her head "uhh...what happened to us" Rob placed a hand on his head, when he finally opened his eyes and looked at his arm, the gloved looked like it had merged with his skin and as he put a hand on it he discovers his hands had also changed, the velcro had vanished and the cape felt like an actual wing, his fingers had merged into three pale yellow claws "what the...am I dreaming" the boy inspected himself more. Later when he attempted to stand he noticed his sister was awake and she was kneeling against the mirror and looking at herself in the mirror, Amelia had found her hair had become blue and her ears had grown had then proceeded to fold over and changed to white, her scarf had appeared as if it had merged with her skin to become fur which had began to travelled further around her body "this can't be real...its to cool..." Hey eyes sparked in amazement, she was becoming something she loved. A pokèmon. Rob finally got over to his sister and found his face had also changed, it had extended to form a beak like nose an red diamond had formed around the nostrils while the rest of his face had been coloured in emerald apart from a few orange spots one was a second diamond on his forehead the last few were circular orange was around his eyes his iris had become yellow while his sclera had become black the underside of his face had become white. As Rob stood he found that he found that he had shrunk to only just above two feet tall. Amelia had also shrunk to only two feet tall "well...now what..." Amelia sat back down and watch as she continued her transformation the white fur continued to spread until is had almost completely covered her. She held her back in pain and felt two tails force their way out of her back "GHA...THIS HURTS..." as she continued to change her brother also found the fur had spread all over his body, his arms had completely been covers in deep red it travelled up to his chest until it phased into white and continued towards his legs, where the white fur had soon changed to the same pale yellow as his claws had become, the change wasn't over as his head began to hurt like a hammer had been struck against his head "GHA GOD … THAT'S PAINFUL" as he held his head more his sisters transformation kept going. The tails had fully sprouted, the curls were white and that white travelled all the way to the end where a deep blue took over, her arms were the same white as the rest of her but as the fur reached her wrists, the white shifted to dark blue, soon the girls fingers had merged together and formed one big digit on each hand. As Amelia's transformation ended Rob was right behind her as three orange, tassel like, appendages sprouted from the source of the pain, on the back of the pokèmon's head.

It was finally over what started out as two children enjoying their gifts had become a hawlucha and a meowstick both left in a confused state "sis ..." the hawlucha called out, the meowstick turned her head as her eyes sparkled in amazement "yeah Rob" as the new pokèmon's began to chat and learn to stand and walk they heard a click come from the hallway "oh arceus … that's dad" the meowstick turned to her brother and began to worry, what will he think of our new forms oh god what if he hates us, Amelia's mind ran with worried thoughts up until the moment their father stepped in the room.

"So you don't hate us" the meowstick sighed in relive as she like a huge weight had been lifted off of her chest, her father simply gave her a plain smile "why would I hate my children, I love you both very much you know that" Rob stood and headed up, what felt like, a mountain of stairs, it took a lot longer as he wasn't tall enough to just step onto the next step. Amelia also had the same trouble much later but managed to get up the stairs a bit faster than her brother did, she was on the eight step when she heard her brother shout down the stairs "hey Amelia check me out" as the girl looked up she was met with the sight of her brother gliding down the stairs and to the bottom "not bad...hey wait do you think we can learn moves" the sparkle returned to her eyes as she thought of everything she could learn "well I hope so...cus if I can I'm gonna learn karate chop and over cool moves" like his sister Rob's eyes were filled with a spark of amazement, and as they continued their day like nothing happened not once did they hope for a cure "maybe things will go better from now on" as the hawlucha's thoughts went on, another new chapter in Amelia's and his own life had just begun.


	5. Chapter 5 - The grounded dragon

"Okay class, today were here to study fossils and stones that we can find at this dig site" the teacher turned to her students and smiled, they were not very amused "look, I know what your thinking, yes it is a good day out here but your parents signed a form to say for one last day I'm allowed to take you all out before we completely end the year" although the school year had ended a few days back the teachers were funded for one last group activity, so they sent out letters and informed as many parents as they could to send their kids in for one last outing before the school was closed until the next term. "Alright grab a partner and meet at the tent in five minuets" as she walked off to a dust covers tent a guy from the group walked over to the trees and sighed "I know this is fun and all but why didn't Rob, George or Amelia show up today they all said they were coming". The boy wore tortilla brown shorts, an army green t shirt and a pair of cobalt blue sneakers, the boy also had blond hair and hazel eyes. As he pondered over the number of possibilities someone came from behind and put a hand on his shoulder, this sent a sudden shock towards the boys brain and his reflexes caused him to spin around and back away a bit "whoa, Jack are you okay" the second boy asked in a calming tone, this kid had ginger hair and blue eyes, he wore a red long sleeved T-shirt along with navy blue trousers and button black shoes "oh Chris you scared me, but yeah I'm fine" as the pair walked towards the tent they overheard a few kids talking about the news "maybe that girl got eaten by the ninetails" one of the girls rolled her eyes "oh yeah and then it decided to put what remained of her clothes on, WAKE UP DUMMY SHE WAS THE NINETAILS" as the girls kept continued their conversation a group of boys were talking about a familiar subject "hey maybe Nathan got turned into one as well, maybe something that resembles him like a magikarp " the next thing Jack heard was the most ridiculous laugh he had ever heard "oh yeah and George got turned into an eevee" as they kept their chat going, as well as the horrid laughter, Chris finally killed the silence "so Jack what do you think happened, you know with the ninetails and all" Jack sighed and looked at his friend "well...I do think that the ninetails is the same girl, and their may be more out their it would explain why my other friends haven't showed up" as they finally reached the tent they were given their areas to dig in and were sent off for the rest of the day.

As he continued the activity by a large rock covered section of the site, Jack began to wonder what had happened to his friends "maybe their did get transformed into pokèmon, I hope they got cool ones if they did" the air was filled with the sounds of clinking and clanking of pickaxes and other tools Jack had managed to find a fossil "wow..." as the sun continued to beat down on the students Jack began to uncover more of his amazing discovery, he grabbed a brush from the nearby tool box and began to rid the stone of dust and small flakes of hard mud "oh I hope its a good one" when he finally got to the bone he found it was a claw, a dragon claw, the boy couldn't tell which one it was but he defiantly knew it's origins was from a dragon type. The sand and dust scraped across the floor as a gentle breeze stole it from the floor and into the sky, the boy walked pace fully towards the tent when someone spoke out to him "psst...Jack" the boy looked around and searched for the voice. But there was nobody there. "Jack...jack don't ignore" a second time the voice came from around him, it sounded familiar he tried to walk towards the source of the tree "uh, where are you going" Chris was the one thing that kept the boy from exploring "oh uh sorry I just...uhh...heard something" the pair both knew that they one of them would offer the other to go look with them but they didn't know if the other would say the sentence that would start something good. Before the friends knew it the tent was within arms reach when the teacher re-emerged from the tent "alright everyone you can pick your fossils up at school next term leave them on this table by your name" as she walked over to the table and handed a sign off sheet to the first student, Jack was still pondering over what to do about the strange voice " I'm gonna go see what it was" Jack finally announced and placed his precious dragon claw on the table, and walked towards the voices direction. As he passed by the table which had been covered in mounds of mud and rocks even a few dusty fossils, Jack looked across the table masses of dust and hardened mud had been cemented over almost all the stones and fossils, Chris had found a dusk stone but it had been covered in so much mud that only a fraction could be seen. As the boy continued past the old dusty tent and headed for a small clipboard and signed his initials to show that he had been picked up "My parents will be here soon teach" Chris shouted into the tent as he also signed off, Jack knew that the pair were told to walk home when they were finished "come on, you said we'd look for those voices" the pair began to pass by the multiple groups of people that were waiting for their parents or a bus to collect them from the site.

They strolled past the edge of the dig site and past the bushes and trees "I don't hear it...could they be gone..." Jack tried to figure out where the mysterious person went when he heard it call out again "Jack you dummy were up here" a clawed hand emerged from the oak wood behind Chris. As Jack was about to ask who this mysterious person was when he remembered the voice "wait...Rob?" The hand retreated into the leaves as a hawlucha feel from the tree and landed feet first on the ground, as it rose a smirk spread across its face "in person" Jacks eyes widened in shock, Chris also looked a little shocked "did that hawlucha just..." the pokèmon sighed "yes I just talked, and yes I'm Rob" as he looked at the pair one of the nearby bushes rustled as a pair of blue eyes emerged from the bush "can I come out now Rob...I think the forest pokèmon are starting to like me too much" Rob gave the thumbs up and the chesnaught stepped out the bush "hey Jack, sorry we couldn't show up at the dig today" Chris took a step back from the new pokèmon, Jack however was amazed "George..." the boy turned to Rob again "okay is there any one else that's a pokèmon" as George spoke up a meowstick dropped from the same oak Rob was hiding in "well we have Amelia here, and George says that Nathan was turned into a frogadier and his friend Chloe was the Ninetails on the news, she's kind of embarrassed to come out in public, Nathan on the other hand has taken to learning some moves, and yes we can learn moves show them George" as the chesnaught folded his arms the spikes on his shell emitted a shimmering white light which released several white orbs blasted from his back as they travelled into the sky, as they did an emerald trail behind them, as they collided a loud booming sound filled the air. Both Jack and Chris were amazed, Amelia finally spoke up "so anyways, I'm learning signal beam and I'm almost at the point where I can fully release it as an attack" the meowstick walked over to her brother "oh yeah I forgot, Rob what moves are you going to learn" the hawlucha pondered for a while and answers with a shrug "I've got no idea" Jack could not believe that his friends had become pokèmon "okay this is really, really weird and I don't think I can deal with this" as Jack walked towards the bushes something fell at his feet, the group looked at the object at Jack's feet. A box, a very old box it was covered in scratch marks and dents. A yanma darted out the oak wood closest to the group and made its way towards the box, Jack grabbed the container and ran to the pokèmon "please tell me one of you three can beat that thing" George stepped forward and called upon his vines, as they emerged from his back they charged at the yanma at high speeds, yanma on the other hand was readying a quick attack. The vines wrapped themselves around the attacking yanma and flung it into a tree, the pokèmon fell from the tree but managed to start hovering just off the ground and charged forward, the yanma's charge was met by and a wave of pin missiles which knocked the pokèmon unconscious. George turned to face the others and looked around "anyone hurt" everyone responded with a nod of the head or a "I'm good". Jack held the box out in front of himself and opened it "be careful Jack boxes like that is what did this to us" Amelia said in concern for her friend, the boy took no notice of her warning as he slid the dented lid off of its container he found something interesting "wait a dragon claw" as he picked it up he found dust covering one side "is this...mine" as he inspected the dragon claw more he twisted it around in his hands, put as he did the tip scraped across his hand and it caused a cut to form in the palm of his hand. "Ow.." Jack dropped the claw and held his hand "whoa that cut looks bad, want me to get the teacher" Chris headed off and was shortly followed by Rob, who was darting from tree to tree, Jack soon grew tiers of waiting for the others to return, he made is mind up, the boy rose from where he sat and decided to head to the site "well, we can't walk all the way their but we can go as far as the end of the forest" Amelia explained, the boy fully understood as they started the journey back to the dig site "you okay Jack, you haven't said much since you injured yourself" Jack looked up at the chesnaught and looked back at his hand "yeah I'm fine it ju- wait...what the..." the child looked at his hand and found the wound was almost gone, all that remained was a faint scratch "did either of you do this" the chesnaught shrugged the meowstick however looked confused "I didn't know any kind of healing move and George isn't the right type to learn any kind of move, except a draining move so what made your hand heal so quick" the answer came soon when Jack feel to his knees and held his stomach in pain, he moaned and coughed like someone had just kicked him in the gut. His back sent out massive shocks of pain as a tail pushed out of his back and grow, soon it was a full length the rhombus shaped appendages sprouted from the tip of his newly grown tail, the three appendages were pale green with an ruby trim the rest of the tail was covers in stripes, which transpired from pale green to dark green over and over "di-did I j-just grow a ta-tail" Jack asked between breaths, the pain was excruciating, the chesnaught and the meowstick both nodded in sadness, they couldn't bare to see their friend in pain but they knew there was nothing they could do "I think I know what he might become but I need to be certain first" Amelia piped up as she watched helplessly as the boy transform further. The boy's arms changed next as his fingers merged into three digits the boy's arms began to shrink back into his body but halted when they were a few meters off the boy's body. Jack's body grew as he continued to change as the pale green colour spread across his body further the boys legs and feet began to shift, as the boys toes merged back into his feet and as his legs began to shrink and change into hind legs the colour of his skin change to match his feet were dark green while the boys legs became pale green the same colour continued up his body until it had reached his neck. As jack attempted to stand a stabbing pain emerged from his back, he screamed and held his back in pain, a pair of wings burst from his shirt they formed a rhombus like shape. The wings were a pale green with the same ruby trim like the appendages on his tail "oh god...I just grew wings...didn't I" Jack gasped between breaths he felt like someone was pulling his body apart and rearranging it "yeah you did, maybe you'll be a dragon type" the meowstick confessed to her transforming friend, her transformation did not last this long and it was horrifying to watch a friend change like this and in such pain as well, she couldn't help but turn away at times. The chesnaught didn't know what to do he knew that there was no stopping this but he didn't know if he could ease the pain all he did watch and pray that his friends suffering would end soon. afterwards jack felt his neck begin to stretch and increase as the change came to his face, soon his nose had merged with his face leaving the nostrils behind a few minuets after his face began to pull outwards to form a dragon like snout, soon the back of his head sent out huge waves of pain throughout his body "I think this is it, Jack your nearly there" George reassured his friend, Jack nodded in relief as the pain returned, two dark green antenna sprites from the back of his head, as they grew Jack's blond hair fell like snow to the ground. Jacks eyes were the last piece of his humanity to leave the boy's body, his eyes moved to the sides of his face and an crimson shell grew over his eyes to form a pair of protective goggles.

Soon the change had ended and the boy was gone, a flygon had replaced him where he stood "Jack...are you okay" the chesnaught asked in concern for his former human friend, "come on don't do this say something" Amelia begged her friend, still nothing but silence. Soon enough the wings of the new flygon started to flap and take off, he was soon high in the air and using his new claws to tear his old humanoid clothes off and swooped towards the pair "this is so...COOL" as the flygon continued to fly around and test his limits, a figure began to emerge from the bushes "now Chris are you sure he was around here" the teacher looked around in confusion to only found two pokemon and shredded clothes "no wait miss he was here a few minuets ago, hey guys where did he go" Chris asked the two pokèmon, while trying not to blow their cover they just nodded and tried not to say a word. "Hey Chris check me out" as Jack landed, dust blew around the area and sent shock to both the teacher and Chris "wait who said that..." all attention pointed towards the new pokèmon on the scene, the teacher was still confused but Chris caught on soon enough "hold on...Jack is that you?" The flygon walked towards the pair and looked at them with a smile spreading across his face "well yeah who else would it be" the teacher came to the verge of collapsing while Chris was submerged in amazement "whoa you look really cool, and your a dragon" the pair both began to chat about Jacks new form while the teacher couldn't believe what she was beholding "this...this is impossible... I can't take this, no, I'm going" as she fled the scene a pair of vines grabbed her by her wrist "now hold on a second, we don't need you going around and acting all crazy now...I think there's only one thing we can do guys...I think its time everyone knew why people are disappearing" the meowstick and flygon nodded and breaded towards the forest's edge, meeting up with Rob the hawlucha and stepping out into the open. The secret was out.

Much later on the news everywhere in town, the secret of the pokèmon who were once humans was finally out in the open, "so wait I can go outside now" Chloe sighed in relief, she had been stuck inside for a week and had very little human contact with the knowledge that she could go outside she almost crashed into a few walls as she sprinted down the stairs to tell her parents. Meanwhile on the other side of town a frogadier and his friend were also overjoyed to hear the news "I can finally test my ninja skills outside" Nathan thought that he would never see the day that he could use his new found powers out in the streets "well I'm not waiting any longer I'm heading out there" Patrick leapt off the sofa and headed for the door followed by Nathan, both of them grabbed the handle and swung the door open and steeped outside. A new day had begun for the once human pokèmon.


	6. Chapter 6 - A ghostly encounter

Soon after the news had spread the once humanoid Pokèmon, now know as pokenoid's, were free to walk the streets and roam freely. One pokenoid who was especially happy to step outside world again was a certain ninetails who had kept herself stowed away in her room and confined from the town and her friends "finally it feels good to be outside" Chloe had no idea that she had been so missed by the community she dwelled in, as she walked though the town she got many people saying how worried they were not seeing her, some even said that they would of soon stormed over to her house just to know if she was alive. Chloe had never felt so happy to walk around the thriving town, it wasn't till she came to the park where things got a little weird "hey..." the voice was quite and childish, the ninetails turned to face a small poliwag, it's eyes shinning with hope "aren't you that girl from before, the one I got soaked" the Pokèmon giggled at the thought of nearly drowning the girl, Chloe on the other had was less than impressed "yeah it's me..." as she sighed the sudden realisation hit her like a hammer to head "WAIT DID YOU JUST TALK" she screamed in shock, the poliwag looked confused "well why couldn't you, your a Pokèmon now so you should be able to talk with your own kind".

After a long explanation and a few laps around the poliwag's pond and the pair were fully acquainted with each other "so how long is this gonna last then" Chloe couldn't lie to her new friend "honestly I have no idea, this could be permanent for all I know" silence fell upon the area for what felt like an eternity. The pair stared at each other until the poliwag shook itself off and returned to it's happy state "anyways, what happened I haven't seen you for days" the pokenoid shook herself down and turned to her newfound friend "well, the thing is, I'm not sure humans would find a talking Pokèmon normal" the poliwag looked extremely confused, "but Chloe, Pokèmon talk anyways, why would they be scared of you" the Pokèmon didn't completely understand her scenario, she sighed and placed a paw on the poliwags head "because I can still talk like a human, right now I'm talking human but I can understand you like your talking English, you know what humans speak in" the poliwag nodded and continued into the bushes "wait where are you going" the pokenoid's call was met with a tail gesturing her to come closer. After much consideration she approached "okay little guy what are you gonna show me" the poliwag re-emerged from the bush pushing a large bag with his head "I believe ... this is … yours ..." the pokèmon collapsed and landed face first on the ground, Chloe was a little surprised it was the bag she lost a few weeks ago "where did you find this I though this was destroyed when I changed" her eyes were filled with stars and joy the poliwag giggled a bit "well I found with torn clothing, I guessed they were yours" the ninetails raised an eyebrow and looked at the poliwag "oh and what's so funny mister" the poliwag responded in a childish tone "I didn't see you after that and I thought another poliwag did the same thing, we tend to do that a lot" the ninetails eye twitched in sudden realization, "so you weren't trying to help me, but you find it funny that I nearly drowned" the poliwag giggled and nodded in response. Charging a shadow ball Chloe shouted at the giggling pokemon "YOU STOP LAUGHING RIGHT NOW" the girl screamed as she launched the ball of darkness at the pokèmon, the impact sent the little water type flying through the and crash landing in a nearby tree. As it landed into a pile of leaves Chloe had found him, the poliwag and the ninetails soon mad up and all was good in the world, for about ten seconds "how could you be so carless, you almost hit me" a voice shouted from beside them, the voice came from a boy who had black hair mud brown eyes and wore a blue hoodie and black shorts, finishing his design with a pair of black sneakers and a white t-shirt "sorry, didn't mean to hurt anyone" the boy was shocked as he saw the ninetails speak "your one of them aren't you. One of those freaks" the last word made both the pokemon feel sick "freaks no were are still human we may look a little different but we are no different to you" Chloe shot back at the boy who simply shook off her message and walked away "yeah yeah whatever you say...freak" Chloe knew she would of attacked him if she could but a law was made which forbid the attack on humans by any pokenoid unless the human attack first as a pokenoid's moves could probably kill a human , so she watched as his figure grew small as he went further into the distance like a shadow fading into the darkness.

He kept on walking he wanted to get as far away from her as he could, not for his safety but for the sickening felling he got from being around the once human pokèmon "it shouldn't be possible they break the law of science...people turning into pokèmon its as ridiculous as it, sounds" out of his pocket he took a pokèball and threw into the a little above his head and watched as a beam of light came from the opening capsule and a lampent formed and came down to its masters side "lamp..." the pokemon was happy to see its trainer again "yeah I'm happy to see you too" the boy walked with his pokemon as they headed down the parks long stretched paths which had trees dotted all over the place.

Once he had reached his house, the thoughts of pokenoid's had become nothing more than a small question in the corner of his mind "hey dad I'm home" the boy called out as he walked into the front room "welcome home Thomas how was your trip to the gym" Thomas produced a gym badge from his pocket and smiled "kinda easy that onix I caught at the park helped a lot, however I felt like it needed to be at the park so I released it...sorry dad" the smile faded from the boys face, his father didn't seem to care however "it's okay son, that onix had actually protected most of the wild pokèmon at that park for over forty years now" Thomas felt his guilt fade and soon became happiness knowing that the parks protector was able to keep the wild pokemon safe "oh by the way a package came for you earlier, it didn't say who it was from or where it came from I left it in the kitchen for you, along with a little something form your older brother" Thomas turned and left the room and slid into the kitchen, coming across the box and a small present beside it, both laying upon the oak table, a small bow was wrapped around a navy blue wrapping paper accompanied by a tiny note which read, I'll be home soon happy birthday with love 'you dork!' peter. "Wonder what he got me this time" Thomas tore the wrapping apart as lampent hovered over to the package on the table and inspected it "pennttt lamp lamp" Thomas looked over at the package and also inspected the cheap and worn plastic coverage "I'll take a look at that in a minuet okay lampent" the lamp pokèmon nodded in agreement with its trainer. When the last of the wrapping paper was cast of the present what remained was a mauve hoodie with pointy ears and a pair of black pupils with crimson iris, "hhmm not bad peter not bad" the boy reached for the hoodie and admired his brothers present lampent even wanted to inspect the new hoodie, the lamp pokèmon tugged on his masters hood and urged him to try on the new gift. The boy cast his current hoodie and placed the gift on one arm and then proceeded to do the same with the other arm finally pulling the hood over his head and proceeding to a mirror to inspect the gift further, "well I have to say this is pretty comfy and its looks good too, not bad. . . . . not bad at all".

Thomas laid on his bed and held the mysterious package in his hands "no tag or message on it, no address apart from my one not even a stamp this must of came from someone in town" the boy was growing more and more curious about this package that someone had sent him and whoever it was didn't want it returned "oh well might as well see what it is" placing the box on his bed Thomas pulled at the weakly wrapped lacing that held the wrapping paper together, it fell to pieces and left only a cardboard box with a small note latched on to the side "for Thomas here is something MEGA cool" the boy rolled his eyes at the mega evolution joke, flipping the lid off the cardboard walls the boy peered into the box and saw a small plain white orb, glimmering in the light that danced into the box and gave it an affection glow "now why would someone send me this, it doesn't even look like a mega stone or anything, besides its probably gonna change me into a pokèmon freak isn't it, well I'm not gonna let that happen" Thomas quickly rushed from his room towards the kitchen, unlocked the back door and headed out into his small overgrown garden, the grass had not been cut in weeks, vines had grown from the neighbours garden and no one had been bothered to cut them down, benches form neighbouring trees swung into the garden when the wind flew past them sometimes knocking into the old and broken shed. When he reached it the boy quickly unlatched the shed's old and damaged door and grabbed the closest hammer to the door, locking it as he left and returning to his room, placing the orb on a cleared part of his window sill "its time to end this before it begins" Thomas spoke under his breath in a cool manner, however the damage was done and before he could even raise the hammer to his eye height a amethyst glow burst from the miniscule sphere, causing the boy to shield his eyes for the increasing light that filled the room "no . . . . . I was so close" when the light finally subsided Thomas quickly realised the hammer he was holding had vanished into thin air, like the light had evaporated it and that the orb that had laid lazily before him on the window sill had became a genarite "well I guess I know what's gonna happen next" he sighed and waited for the impending doom. It stared as a small numbing sensation from within his hands and soon that feeling spread to his entire body Thomas didn't react to this sudden feeling much, his fingers shifted into a shade of mauve followed by his figures merging into three digits soon having the new shade of mauve traveling around his body, soon enough his body began to shrink down and become rounder, with his arms also shrinking and his toes also shifting into only just three digits. A short, stubby tail emerged from Thomas's back and sent a small wave of pain over the boy " almost there . . . . come on you can do this Thomas" he spoke to himself though gritted teeth. His head began to retreat into his body as his hair fell to the floor like snow, the iris of his eyes changed to black and the sclera became crimson just like the hoodie. Spikes emerged from his back and finally two long pointy ears formed at both sides of Thomas's head. The transformation had ended Thomas sighed in relics at his new state "so I'm a gengar now, its not the worst thing I could of become" fighting his way out of his now over grown clothes Thomas climbed onto his bed and looked over his new body with the help of his mirror, his mouth wasn't fixed into a grin like most gengar, which he found a good thing " I don't think I could stand smiling all the time" as he joked to himself a knock came from his door "what up dork its me I'm coming in" Thomas panicked and in reaction shouted " NO WAIT DON'T CO-" before he could finish the door swung open and there stood his brother. Peter was sporting a dark blue jumper with the sleeves rolled up followed by a pair of worn and mud covered jeans, his trainers were black with a small amount of starts on. The brothers starred at each other one in shock the other worried "um . . . . welcome home" Thomas spoke in a worried tone, he had a lot of explaining to do.


	7. Then some other stuff happened

Oh this chapter wasn't important, sooooo I didn't bring it here.

Yup. Nothing.

Carry on.


	8. Chapter 7 - Fire on wings (part 1)

For a while things were simple no more people changing, those who were affected had adjusted to their new forms even begging to continue where they left off before their changes, Rob had attempted to start a wrestling club but failed miserably as no body would sign up due to his powerful fighting type moves which he promised not to use. Nobody brought that promise for a second. Thomas was the only pokenoid that wasn't ready to step back into society "I'm just not ready yet . . . . I don't feel like letting the world see me like this" he said over and over to anyone who tried to convince him to leave his house and re-enter the world he left behind, instead he would confine himself to his room thinking about his new life and trying to comprehend what had befell him.

One of the newest pokenoid's, the flygon Jack, had been soaring around town for almost days on end, doing loops in the air, challenging other flying types to races when he could as well as balancing a social life at the same time. Chloe had tried to squeeze the answer out of him for almost a full week but he still had no idea how he pulled it off himself. One day he had been soaring across the town and getting an aerial view of his beautiful hometown when a pokèmon flew past him at incredible speed jack turned to face this pokèmon he was now calling a worthy opponent, this was no pidgeot or tranquill it was the flying fire, the first fire starter, Charizard. They faced each other with nothing but determination in one pair of eyes and fear in another pair "so are we racing or what?" Jacks now smug look only grew as the words spilled out, the other Pokèmon looked ready to say something but didn't speak a word "come on buddy I need a yes or a no" the Flygon was begging to grow impatient. "N-no" replied the charizard, that voice it was so familiar the Flygon thought to itself, just as the pokemon had started to fly away jack called out to him "HEY WAIT A SECOND" the pokemon cocked it's head but turned it back and flew faster, heading straight down like a speed bullet towards it's target "HEY" the jack shouted at the pokemon as he pursued it in a mad chase, the fire type trying to lose the other while the dragon desperately tried to stop the charizard in its mad attempt to escape, it dived in and out of clouds like a dolphin soaring high into the skies and sinking back into the pale white ocean of clouds. The flygon scanned ever inch of the pale ocean for any sign of the one who escaped him when he finally caught sign of the flames that flowed freely from it's tail "how careless" jack throughout out loud as he charged "I DON'T KNOW WHO YOU ARE BUDDY BUT LISTEN HERE, I'M NOT SOMEONE YOU CAN JUST WALK AWAY FROM WHEN THEY ASK YOU A QUESTION" by the time he got to the flames location the pokemon had darted towards the city in one final attempt to escape from the pokenoid, the flygon almost gave up hope until he realized that this charizard had no idea what the city looked like but he knew every twist and turn in his hometown, he would have him in no time. The charizard hovered around the library building and finally rested on top of the only tree that looked like it could support him, he sat their patiently and waited for thee right moment to take flight again, "I'VE GOT YOU NOW" the voice shouted from behind him, spreading its giant amber wings the pokemon leapt from the tree and soared high into the sky just as a claw came down on the tree where he sat "I'll get you at some point just you watch, you'll see I'm not gonna give up just because I fail a few times" as the charizard turned its head again and grained "catching me won't be an easy task pal" the flygon stood on the ground and threw its hand outwards towards the flying fire type "mark my words I will get you even if it takes me forever" I'll get him I know it, jack thought to himself .However this was not the case the pokemon avoided or escaped every trap and attempt at catching him he could make, it was if this pokemon had been in the town just as long as he had. Having spent hours trying to catch an in imaginably smart pokemon the Flygon gave up and in a fit of rage flew to the park to take his rage out on trees and boulders that he had found and brought to park, against George and Amelia's protesting "you can't just bring boulders into a public park and expect everyone to be okay with this" the meowstick pokenoid said with much concern for the safety of the dragon type brushed off their many complaints and protest like dust blown in by a simple breeze. While he did attack the large stone punching bags he questioned the new pokemon in his mind " he knows the town like the back of his hand . . . . . he didn't attack me at all like he knew no moves what so ever and his voice . . . . " he pieced all the clues together just as his fist punched a hole in the boulder, a grin grew across his face, he only needed to confront the charizard again to know the complete story.

After destroying two of the biggest boulders he had carried to the park, the flygon sat on one of the massive stone rocks and thought of many ways to catch his new rival and for every plan he came up with he thought of every way his new enemy could escape it felt like fate had destined the two to forever be in a cat and mouse chase, however fate had something else in store for jack. "Hey . . . mind if I sit here . . ." jack cocked his head towards the voice and with slight shock saw the charizard, a small smirk on his face and a bag on its back, that's weird why would a pokemon carry a bag on his back unless. The flygon rose from his boulder and threw his arm out pointing a finger at the charizard "who were you before you changed" the charizard looked slightly confused " now why would you think I was a hu- "your voice it sounds familiar but I just can't put my finger on it, also why would a pokemon need a bag to carry stuff? Yeah right you were human so who were you" thee charizard sighed and put the bag down sitting against the large boulder and looking at the determined dragon "fine before I was this my name was . . . "

 ** **To be continued****


	9. Chapter 7 - Fire on wings (part 2)

"Before you changed who were you" a moment of silence fell upon the pair as the flygon waited for an answer, the charizard walked over to a small puddle and stared into it, a pair of wood brown eyes stared back at the charizard, he sighed letting a small amount of smoke leave his throat "fine before I changed I was know as . . . ." he grumbled out the last part as if too embarrassed to reveal his name. "The flygon approached a little and stopped at an arms length "come on I'm not gonna tell anyone if you don't want me too I can just keep it a secret" the flygon placed his hand on the fire types shoulder and gave him a patient smile, yet again the charizard let another puff of smoke release from his throat and spoke his name " . . . . Patrick . ." he turned his head in shame as if to hear Gasp's of shock and despair but only received "well it was about time" he looked back at jack who had folded his arms and gave a smug look towards the fire pokenoid, he gave his pal a friendly shove and shot back "at least I didn't make some big show about being changed" he jumped onto a rock and started imitating his friend "oh look at me I'm a pokemon now, oh look at me I can fly, oohhh look at me I'm the fastest thing alive" Patrick's constant and irritating mimicry only gave jack more of a reason to use a dragon move on Patrick. It was true that Jack had gone a little overboard on the day they revealed themselves and began to boast about random things he could do which only gave his friends more ways to tease and make fun of him although to be fair he did make fun of them all almost on a daily basis but Jack wasn't one to revive what he dished out with open arms and would get irritated by it very easily. "you stop that . . . . . . or I'll . . . . . or I'll-" "do what shoot me with a-" Patrick's mockery was halted by a sudden burst of almost blinding white light which sent Patrick crashing down to the floor. As he looked back up to see the flygon standing over him "or I'll use dragon breath" declared the dragon type, the charizard rose from the ground and walked off the attack like it was nothing "that was a cheap shot" he declared as he sat down on one of the boulders the flygon pokenoid had dragged to the park with him.

After the little dragon breath incident Patrick had begun to tell Jack about what had happened "so there I was just walking around town thinking of which gym I should destroy next when this guy just runs up to me says, excuse me are you Patrick of 23 binder street, I nodded and he gave me this package and said, 'enjoy!' Then he just walked off . . . . what a weirdo" jack turned his attention to the bag that Patrick had slumped down by the boulders earlier "hey, I don't mean to be rude or anything but, what's in the bag you brought here" the charizard cocked his head over towards the bag he left by the boulder earlier, he leaned over and grabbed unzipping it and showing his friend the content "its just my clothes, sadly most of it was destroyed during the change but a little bit survived like my charizardite necklace" he held up a small orb that had dark blue streaks and a single grey streak within it, around it was a dragon head with wings on either side on the dragon holding the stone in place "I also managed to ge-" "now wait hold on" the flygon rudely interrupted "I've never seen you wearing a charizardite stone before and when did you get it anyways" the charizard sighed and rolled his eyes in response "first off its rude to interrupt others thank you very much and second . . . . . it was my dad's he gave it to me on my tenth birthday but I never felt obliged to wear it until today, it just felt right you know". Again silence fell upon the area it was almost like time was stopping and starting at random points in the chain of events, "anyways getting back on track, so I came here to the park to see what was inside the box, cus I'm curious like that, now when I do open it I find . . . well . . . this" the fire pokenoid proceeded to produce a cylinder filled with a strange amber gas " so this is what turned you into a pokèmon, wow its only half full did you really let that much out" the charizard looked ready go breath fire on jack because of that last sentence "its not my fault that I dropped it" "well actually it kind of your fau-" he stopped once he noticed his friend was giving him the worse case of stink eye he had ever seen. "So anyways I picked it up like so and started checking it out" Patrick started moving the cylinder around in his hands looking over it as if he was inspecting it "but then I dropped it and lots of gas came out of it and when I shut it my hands had changed and my skin was turning orange like I am now, I felt so hot I swore I would of burst into flames. Soon enough my tail came through my clothing and the fire burst from the end, by then I had freaked out enough to gain some attention from people that were passing by I heard someone say 'poor kid' and a lot of other people were saying sort of sad things like 'his life is gonna be difficult' and I heard a 'isn't someone gonna call for help' soon enough I collapsed onto my knees and held my stomach with my claws? Yeah claws, as my wings came in I heard a few more murmurs of concern and someone tried to come close and comfort me but they were pulled back as someone shouted 'ARE YOU INSANE THAT BOY COULD LASH OUT AT ANY ONE OF US AND MAYBE EVEN KILL ONE OF US EVERYONE STAY BACK' that kinda hurt me more than the change did, they thought I would kill someone they didn't even try to reason with him, they didn't even try to ask me for help again, they just listened to this one guy and that was it left me to suffer in pain" a small pause as he continued on with his story " . . . the crowd just kinda left in a few chunks . . . . . I guess . . . . . until only about 10 maybe 12 people were left watching me . . . " Patrick sighed and looked down at his claws and his hands talking about this was difficult for him as what that man said really did hurt him, the mans words still rung in his head. " . . . . anyways when I could finally stand again my neck was huge and my face had changed into this" he motioned towards his head with a small amount of disbelief in his voice "my body had finally stopped and I was this, I gathered up the remains of my clothing, grabbed what ever the hell this is, shoved it all in my bag and took, and yes by took off I mean literally flew away now at first I nearly hit a few trees and then I did hit a tree th-" the charizard got cut off by howls of laughter from his friends "you hit a tree oh . . . that's priceless . . . I can't breath HA HA HA" he continued in this manner for the next ten minuets, during this time the charizard pokenoid constantly demanded that the flygon should stop laughing right this second or he would make him pay, of course his threats fell on blind hears as his friends howls drowned him out almost completely. "It wasn't that funny" Patrick grumbled as he faced away from his friend now on the floor with a rather large bump on his head "anyways I flew back to my house hoping to explain what had happened to my parents with some simple and calm explanation that could get it all over and done with, yeah that didn't work the second I opened the door my mom screamed and my dad came in with a bunch of pokèballs only to be shocked that non of them caught me, I soon calmed them both down and explained what happened, that only got me a fainted mom now on the couch still unconscious when I left here and my dad worrying about her neither of them really worried too much about me but still told me to be careful of trainers, for obvious reasons." Jack held out a hand and used it to pat his friend on the shoulder "that sounds pretty rough buddy . . . . so have you told anyone else yet" thee charizard nodded no in almost a relived way "honestly I don't think I need to as everyone else is probably gonna find out one away or another" "hey can I see that charizardite real quick it would probably look really cool when you put it on now your a charizard" the pair both nodded as the fire type grabbed the necklace and attacked it to his neck, it had a perfect fit as it rested peacefully in it's holder, a sudden shock of power surged though the charizard as he looked down at it in shock "did you just feel that" the flygon looked back in confusion " feel what?" The charizard felt a second wave of energy surge though him it felt like it was coming form his neck, my charizardite? He thought to himself as he touched it he felt a sudden and massive amount of energy fill his body, it closed outwards in an amazing aura of dark blue flames, sending Jack flying backwards in shock and in a slight amount of pain, Jack looked back towards his friend as he became included in a pearl like orb. Silence fell for a few seconds until the orb burst open to have a figure come flying out of the debris, it was a mega charizard X "okay whoa, Patrick you still in their" the new dragon type charged towards the flygon and only stopped a few meters in front of his head, Patrick nodded his head and the flygon sighed in relief, "so how dose it feel being a mega" asked the flygon curiously, Patrick had begun to try and say something as he lowered himself to the floor, but as soon as he landed the pearl orb formed over him once again and as soon as it faded Patrick was back to his original charizard state, after a brief moment of confusion Patrick spoke "I guess it only lasts for a few seconds outside of battle" the fygon agreed and Patrick placed the necklace back in the bag "well I better get home before someone gets mad, see ya later" the charizard waved, grabbed his back and took off, and with this new discovery a whole chapter in the pokenoid's lives had begun.


	10. Chapter 8 - A fighting chance

"So now Patrick's a pokèmon . . . . . huh I wonder who's next" James questioned from the front room as his trainer and close friend.

George was busy lift heavy object like Sofa's and large pots for his mother to clean under "this is not how intended to spend my Sunday morning" the chesnaught sighed to himself, a Sunday for him used to be laying in bed watching anime like Danganronpa or Ghost Stories, but recently his mother woke him up in order to help her clean the house by using his vine whip to reach places she couldn't and to lift heavy object for her to clean under.

"Hey everyone needs to clean their house you know, you will be doing it too when you move out" George's mother replied back, a sigh following her last statement as she continued to scrub at an unclean-able stain in the carpet.

"I know but I won't be doing it every Sunday, especially at 7 in the morning" yawned the chesnaught in reply to his mothers last comment, as the pair proceeded throughout the house cleaning everything they could, the eevee followed close behind them grabbing a few bin bags on his way through the house.

"At reast yow hav som hlp fwom moi" he said with bags in his mouth, making him sound like an infant which caused a chuckle from George although his mother had no idea what James was saying as she didn't understand the pokèmon tongue.

"You know josh you could help out too, you lazy butt!" Shouted the Chesnaught from the bottom of the stairs.

"Hhmmmm let me thing about that . . " there was a long pause between his sentence until " . . . nope I thing you two are doing an excellent job already without me so I'll stay up here while you do all the work, kay."

The chesnaught marched up this stairs with anger filling every inch of his being, he entered his brothers room and finding him laying on his bed which was dotted with all sorts of pokèmon hunting books and guides "now listen here you . . ." there was, like before, pause between his words as he noticed his mother standing in the doorway ". . . . your doing it next week."

Josh sighed and nodded in agreement as he stared at his mother, although George and Josh upset each other at times neither off them would want their mother to get mad at them, they both knew from experience that she could be quite menacing when she wanted to be. The Chesnaught began heading for the door but stopped in place as he noticed something on the walls of the stairwell which sent a shock off fear down his spine and all the way through to his tail.

Scratch marks from where he was being carelessly walking up and down the stairs, he slowly shifted his gaze towards his mother who looked ready to kill someone, her gaze alone could of set the chesnaught alight at any second, the pokenoid could hear his bothers attempts to hold his laughter back which were failing miserably, she soon enough turned her gaze to josh who also shivered a little bit he stopped laughing immediately.

"Don't you have school later today young man" their mother asked coldly, she excused his older brother but told him to be more careful from now on, he could see just his older brother looking at the walls behind him when he left the younger siblings room. "Anyways, get dressed were leaving in half an hour."

Josh looked confused _'why do I have to go back to school, I thought we broke up a week ago'_ he thought to himself still confused.

"You've forgotten haven't you . . . since your over ten you can go get yourself your first pokèmon, so no more of these thank you" his mother proceeded to take all the books scattered on the bed and place them in a pile next to the doorway "you can put all of these in the spare bedroom once you get back, but for now just decide what your going to get you can only pick once and only once so pick wisely okay" her calm tone made her words echoed through his mind as he changed into a pair of blue shorts and a black shirt with all three starter elements on the front, the fire symbol was covered in flames ,the water symbol had rain all around it and the grass symbol was covered in leaf's and vines.

Josh pulled on a pair of blue and white trainers then the young child left his room said goodbye to his brother and left the house to join his mother in the car, the engine sprang into action and the duo were off at a steady pace making it to the school in record time.

Once josh had entered the school alone, because he wanted to go in alone "I'm sending George and James to come get you at 3 so don't go wandering off or I'll know and there will be consequences, oh and have fun" as she waved him goodbye he couldn't help but wonder how she could go from loving mother to an evil psychopath in mere seconds.

He pushed the question aside and a new question arose in his mind, which pokèmon should he get, he wanted a fire type so he could have an advantage, even if its only a slight advantage, over his brother he also wanted something to help him beat the towns gym easily, he had narrowed down his answer to three possible candidates, trochic, cyndaquil or tepig.

He thought over the choices in his head and soon chose the one he thought was best for him. When he entered the boys gym he found a few tables and benches lined up against the far sides of the gymnasium, a gengar floated by one of the tables and some adults were standing by the other tables with each of the starter pokèmon on the table next to them, soon enough a few had been taken and new pokèmon replaced them, they were exactly the same as the one that left before them.

He saw a group of girls huddled together in a small circle in the gym all staring at their new pokèmon, most had chosen trochic and there were one or two chikorita, he decided not to pick trochic and walked past the group not wanting to get any of their attention, that group of girls were the group that would make rumours and spread them like wildfire. "Oh. My. God! Your trochic is so cute" squealed one of the girls

"I know thank you, but hey did you hear like all the guys are gonna choose water types just for an advantage, guys are like so mean am I right" there were a few nods and words of agreement in the group.

 _'Well I'm about to prove that VERY wrong girls'_ Josh thought to himself as he approached the table, "alright kid, what'll it be, a fire type, grass type or water type" said one of the adults running the stand, he looked across the range of pokèmon starters and finalized his decisions "okay for my starter pokèmon, I want a Tepig" said Josh as he waited for the man to retrieve the pokèball of the unova fire type.

"Heh not a bad choice if I do say so myself" said a voice, it's location unknown to Josh.

"Wait who said that" as he looked around for the source of the voice.

"Upwards a lil" the child turned his head to see a gengar floating above him waving at him "hey, how ya doing" Josh jumped a little as the gengar spoke to him.

"You can talk?! . . . wait, why am I freaking out? You're just one of those pokenoid's aren't you." Josh regained his composure and watched the gengar.

The gengar raised an eyebrow "well aren't you calm about this. Most kids like them over were kinda freakin' out when I spoke to 'em" the ghost type flicked his finger towards the group of girls that Josh passed on his way in, he then pointed to a few boys who had a few water types with them.

"Wow those girls were right, all the guys are picking water types. Heh, except me of course, I chose a fire type . . . as you already know . ." there was a small gap of silence as the gengar floated towards the ground and grabbed the pokèball that was just placed on the counter.

"Well, go ahead an' say hello. The lil guy's gotta meet you" the new trainer happily accepted the pokèball and threw the pokèball in air.

A blue streak of light sprang from the opening gap in the pokèball as it landed on the ground it the took the shape of the unova fire type started and soon the light faded to leave the tepig sitting on the ground looking at its new surrounding, after a little nudge of encouragement from the gengar josh approached the tepig and knelt down to introduced himself "um . . . hi there I'm Joshua, but uhh, you can just call me Josh . . . your trainer its nice to meet you . . ." the tepig stared at the boy for a minuet and then approached before putting a leg in joshes direction.

"Tep tep" It responded happily, the gengar walked over and stood beside the tepig.

"He said hi, nice to meet ya" the tepig looked shocked at the gengar "yeah I know I can understand ya, just go with it, okay?" The tepig nodded and held his paw closer to his new trainer. Josh soon enough realized what his pokèmon was doing and extended a hand to shake its leg.

"Nice to meet you as well, I hope we can be good friends" the tepig nodded as his trainer rose to his nor all height "wanna go for a walk" asked the new trainer the pokèmon replied with a simple nod, Josh turned to the pokenoid "thanks again . . . um . . sorry I don't actually know your name."

The gengar shut his eyes and let a small grin show "oh right my name, well it's Tom and I guess I'll see ya around" Tom gave them a wave goodbye and phased through the floor, both Joshua and tepig looked amazed at this, until they heard a slightly muffled voice coming from inside the floor "uhh . . . I haven't actually gone anywhere, I can't see anything in here . . . I thought it'd look cool if I just went through the floor . . . did you guys leave yet? I'm gonna say you guys left already."

The tepig sighed and simply let out a "tep" to the floor "WHAT YOU GUYS HAVEN'T LEFT YET . . . . . ah well trick wasted I'll use on some other trainer" Josh just picked up tepig and turned around "okay were leaving now thanks again"

"No problem-o" Tom replied, the trainer started heading out the doorway and passed all the other trainers who he would try to challenge to a battle later _'well that was fun. I think I'll see Tom again real soon. I can feel it'_ Josh thought to himself as he headed up the stairs with his tepig in his arms.

 **Time skip . . .**

Josh and his tepig had 2 hours and 30 minuets to kill, he knew that his mom would get mad if he walked home because she was protective like that, and not many kids wanted to battle him, as they were busy with their own friends, the few battles he did have we're ended very quickly when the newbie trainers panicked over their new Pokémon's wellbeing.

So, Joshua ended up wandering the playground with his tepig talking to it, asking it a few questions only ones that needed a yes or no answer to keep things simple, as they came to a stop by a wall of bushes on the edge of the playground josh showed tepig the trees that the kids would use as seats and helped him onto one of the bigger branches "so, when your ready do you wanna start to learn some moves?" The trainer asked his tepig curiously.

The pokèmon nodded yes, his nose twitched a little, it twitched again as the pokèmon looked past his trainer and into the tree above, Josh soon caught on and turned to where the tepig was looking "what do you see up there"

The pokèmon climbed over his trainer and pointed upwards just out of Joshua's range of vision "tepig" said the pokèmon as he pointed further upwards.

"I'll go check it out you stay here okay" josh declared as he started to work his way up the branches and past his pokèmon.

When he got near the top of the tree he could see a sort of flower, it wasn't any type he had seen, this flower had three blues petals each separated by a greyish silver petal, a black streak marked every flower from the inside of the flower all the way to the top of the petal, the stem of the flower looked like it was pulsing with some sort of liquid, it disgusted the child a bit but not enough to make him go back down the tree, yet even with this feeling to turn around now he continued closer and closer it was if there was some strange sort of force driving him towards the flower.

He got closer and closer only and arms length away. His hand started to move forward closer and closer towards the plant joshes fingers were only centimetres away from the closest petal now, he wanted to pull away but he felt like he needed to do this like he was in some sort of trance, only a small gap separated the boy and the mysterious plant-

"TEP TEPIG!" Shouted his pokèmon from the other end of the branch, Joshua instantly snapped out of his trance and retreated his hand backwards, he cocked his head to the side to see his tepig on the end of the branch, it looked tired.

"Did you just climb all the way up he to check on me" the tepig replied with a nod followed by the pokèmon lowering its head onto the branch to rest. "Okay time to get you down, and away from this plant" Josh said calmly, as he began to shuffle towards the pokèmon. Before he could get to his pokèmon, however, he felt a sharp and large amount of pain run through his arm josh yelled out in pain.

He swiftly twisted his head to look down at his pained arm to find that it had been covered in a large vine that was rapidly spreading up his arm, thrones decorated the vine as it continued to snake its way up the child's arm "TEPIG GET THIS THING OFF ME" shouted the child as he tried to pull the vine off of himself, the thorns had dug into his skin and wouldn't release themselves no matter how hard he tried.

A sudden burst of embers scorched the vines right off of Joshua's now marked arm, what was left of the vine slid off his arm and fled into the tree tops far above "thanks tepig, let's get down before that thing comes back" the tepig nodded in agreement as he climbed onto his trainer as he decent the tree, wincing at times from where his arm still stung from the thorns.

Once he had descended the tree, he sat at the trunk of the tree and watched as tepig sat by his side he turned to his pokèmon and then at his arm, a faint marking had been the result of the vines they had really dug into his skin but for some reason the markings had faded, leaving only faint blue scars across his arm "damn it got me pretty bad. Thanks for the save . . . back . . . there." As he began to trail off he felt the world begin to turn as his eyes shut and he fell back on the tree unconscious.

 **A little later . . .**

Tepig had no idea what had happened to his trainer and was desperately trying to shake him awake "tep tep tepig tep" the fire type nudged at his trainers arm trying to wake him, that's when the pokèmon saw it, blue fur covering the boy's arm and it was spreading. The fur had covered the entirety of his arms and had begun to change his hands, five fingers went to three as they begun to merge together and grey a grey bump began to push its way from the back of joshes hands.

It was dark inside his mind, it felt almost empty. Joshua had been staring at the blank space for a while until he heard a voice from above "okay this is no joke . . . . . TIME TO WAKE UP NOW" Josh felt himself begin to lift upwards towards the source of this voice, as he ascended higher and higher he felt his eyes get heavier and heavier and then they slammed shut refusing to open no matter how hard he tried to open them.

"Okay this is serious you need to wake up, come on wake up" Joshua's eyes fluttered open as he look around at his surroundings, tepig was on top of him sitting down and looking down at him.

"Ugh! My head hurts . . . what happened?" He looked around, failing to identify where the voice had came from.

"Well after you got out of the tree you kinda, went to sleep, I guess?" Tepig replied in an concerned tone, Josh stared at his tepig, momentarily dazed, before freaking out.

"WAIT SINCE WHEN YOU COULD YOU TALK ENGLISH" Joshua yelled in surprise.

Tepig looked a little shocked to hear his trainer shout like he did "never mind that now we've got bigger problems" the tepig pointed to his trainers arms which had fully changed and also pointed at the tail that had just appeared behind the child, Josh noticed this all in a sudden moment of realisation and tried to stand only to fall back onto the ground.

"My feet, they feel like they're being flattened!" The transforming child quickly threw off his shoes and took a look at his feet, they were coal black and were changing shape at an alarming rate, the pained was of serious but it still drew heavy breathing and a few small whimpers of pain, _'great now I'm whimpering. What am I a dog?'_ Josh thought to himself as he tried to figure out what he was becoming, _'okay think blue fur, black feet, bumps on the back of your han- I mean paws theirs only one pokèmon with these features, I'm gonna be. I'm gonna be . . . GAH! What's it's name! Oh come on, you know this just think!'_

"Uuhh, hey. Josh is it? Yeah that's it. I think you're turning into a riolu" tepig spoke as he began to look at his trainers new features.

Josh snapped his fingers together "that's the name, thanks tepig" as the changes continued Joshua's feet had stopped and his neck formed a yellow collar around itself, the fur had spread all around his body by the time his face had begun to change. Joshua's face grew outwards more as his muzzle began to take form, his ears became more pointed and were engulfed in blue fur like the rest of his newly changed body. Finally the fur around his eyes took its place, only this fur was black and I began to shape itself like a mask, this black fur travelled all the way down to his new nose, finally forming two black appendages that resembled mask ribbons both sides of the child's head just below his ears, black fur covered both of these new appendages as soon as they sprouted.

The new riolu had finally finished his transformation, the only parts of his human past that remained were his clothing, his eyes and his human mind. He sat their, motionless only staring at his new paws in shock.

"Josh, are you okay?" Asked his tepig with concern, as he got closer and closer to his trainer, then he proceeded to tap the riolu on his new leg, this caused him to flinch and look over to his pokèmon "oh. Uhh well . . . I'm okay now . . . it's just . . . of all times this had to happen, why now? When he's not here."

The tepig looked on at his trainer very confused "okay so my brother, got turned into to a pokèmon as well, I think he was the first one actually, luckily he can still speak english so their was no troubled with communicating with others, and that gengar to met earlier was also one of them as well . . ." there was a small pause between his words as he looked back to his new paws ". . . and now I'm one of them . . . you know if he was here, I bet he would of helped me get through this less stressfully. He could of helped me get back on my feet, literally and help me walk and stuff . . . but now I'll have to do it on my own . . ." tears were on the edges of the riolu's eyes by this point, threatening to fall and soak the ground beneath him.

He shut his eyes to stop the tears from flowing but opened them when he felt something on his chest, it was his tepig hugging him around his midsection "well . . . you've got me . . . haven't you?" The riolu returned the embrace and let a few tears flow down his cheeks "thanks for being here" he replied softly as they continued to hug for a little bit longer.

 **Time skip . . .**

"Oh where could he be, surely he didn't . . ." the chesnaught trailed off as he thought about what might of happened to his brother James climbed on his shoulder and a little pat on the back ,well he tried at least but George appreciated his effort, he and James had been searching the playground for a few minuets now asking a few people if they had seen his brother most said no but a few pointed him in the right direction "no he's fine, I know it" he reassured himself as he let James down to do a quick scan of the other side of the playground.

"I'll check over their, George you go check in the bushes and don't worry he'll be okay, trust me on this okay?" The eevee walked off after giving a small nod to his friend. George began to head towards the bushed area of the playground when he saw something that got him by surprise a little, a riolu in human clothing walking towards him with a tepig by his side.

"Joshua?" The riolu took no time in running towards chesnaught as soon as he saw him.

The chesnaught, after getting over his small heart attack, also proceeded to run towards the riolu _'it has to be him, I can feel it'_.

As the pair got closer and closer the riolu shouted "HEY BRO WHERE'VE YA BEEN? YOU'RE LATE!" that's when he knew it was his little brother, George ran at full speed towards his pokenoid brother. The riolu pokenoid kept running he was within a few feet of his pokenoid brother now but that's when he felt it, his leg stiffened and refused to move, he began to fall face forwards, josh wasted no time in preparing for the collision with the ground, he tightly shut his eyes and waited for the impact . . . but it never came.

The riolu opened his eyes to see the chesnaught above him holding him up straight "tell me are you're him . . . are you my brother?" The passing winds were all that could be heard for a fleeting moment.

Josh didn't know what else to do but raise his hands and say "in the fles- um I mean in the fur" he said in a sort of comedic way.

George gave a wide grin in return "heh . . . so it is you . . . well" the Chesnaught swooped up his little brother and pulled him into a massive hug "dontyoueverscaremelikethatagainohmygodiwassoworriedmomisgonnaflipoutand . . .and . . ." he was breathing heavily after say such a large amount in one sentence with stopping for a breather ". . . and I'm glad your okay. Now, look at you. A riolu ain't half bad, plus we're technically still family due to us both being fighting types" he let his brother go and allowed him to stand on the ground only to wobbled and lean onto his brother for support. "Not use to walking I see, don't worry you'll get use to your new body by tomorrow morning at the latest, but don't leave the house until you can at least walk in a straight line got it" Josh simply nodded at his brother through the whole conversation.

Joshua was about to say something when he noticed that tepig was by his side "oh right I completely forgot . . . tepig this is my older brother George, and George this is my new pokèmon tepig" the tepig held out one of his two front feet.

"Nice to meet you" he said very nervously, the chesnaught blinked a couple of times before grabbing the tepig's leg and shook it gently.

"Well its nice to meet you, now why don't we get out of here, grab James, go home and try and explain this all to mom" Josh felt a large chill go down his spine _'how am I gonna explain this to mom oh god I'm dead meat.'_

"Okay where is he, I checked every inch of this place and still nothing" James sighed to himself as he began to turn back and head to the centre of the now empty playground.

"HEY JAMES I'VE GOT HIM" George shouted as he walked towards the eevee, cradled in his arms he held his brother and his new pokèmon.

James didn't get the hint however "no no no NO you must be blind that is not your bother, not in a million years" James came over to inspect the riolu "so you found a riolu wearing some kids clothes doesn't mean its him, the kids probably playing a prank on ya, dressing a pokèmon up with his clothes and sending over to you YHEA REAL NICE JOSH NOW WHERE ARE YOU!"

"Ugh! Do you have to yell? My ears are still really sensitive! And yeah I'm right here." Josh proclaimed as he held his ears and looked away from the eevee.

James turned around so fast he almost fell down because of twisted legs "wait a second that annoying voice, that oh so annoying voice, it can only belong to one person . . . . oh arceus it really is you" eevee said in a baffled voice. Josh rolled his eyes and spoke in a grumpy tone "my voice isn't annoying."

"To be honest it really isn't" admitted his brother.

"Oh wait wha- DON'T TAKE HIS SIDE YOU'RE MY FRIEND!" James yelled angrily. Joshua continued to hold his ears as the pair bickered _'I hate these new ears . ._ .'

"Yeah but he's my brother first and your friend second" Josh interrupted as he proceeded to stick his tongue out and pull the skin under his eye, following it with a "nnhhheeeyyy" to mock James further. George just sighed disappointedly _'I liked it better when you two couldn't bicker like this . . .'_

The group had finally begun to walk towards the stairs that led to the rest of the school and the exit, when they all noticed a dark shadowy circle on the floor "wow I gotta admit that was really childish of ya kid" came a voice from below the ground.

"Tom? Is that you down there?" Asked the riolu, soon enough the gengar rose from the shadowy circle and gave a wave and a wink.

"Hey-ya, welcome to the pokenoid race" the gengar floated over and came to face the chesnaught "well are you satisfied now I'm outta that room of mine, oh and I decided to ditched that old gloomy personality of mine, didn't really fit the all smiling gengar now did it" Tom grinned as he proceeded to hover back down to the ground.

"Well, I'm glad about that but I just want to know why your doing here?" George asked, the grin on the gengar's face fell into a small, guilty looking, frown.

"Well, to be honest, I was sorta dragged here by my parents to help out with the event, I even helped your bro become friends with his pokèmon. Oh and you're welcome for that, by the way." Tom winked again and started floating towards the stairs "anyways . . . I'll let ya go now, but hey I'll see ya round, kay." The group said their farewells as the gengar floated down the stairs backwards, throwing the group finger guns as he floated out of sight.

"Pft! Cheap magic trick right their, anyways let's get going, your mom will probably be a lot angrier if your late" James pointed out. The brothers both nodded as George scooped James into his arms and hurried them all home.

 **\- - - - - - - The Authors Note! - - - - - - -**

I want to apologise for not uploading anything for a very long time, almost a year or so since my last update! Yikes! Anyways, I'd like to announce that I am still working on this, if very slowly, and that I do intend to finish this once and for all. I hope to update this again soon, but until then, I hope you can enjoy the story that I provide you with.


	11. Chapter 9 - The fairy that could

She sat their impatiently waiting for her bus to arrive, rain had been pouring down hard on the shelter for 10 minutes straight now and didn't look like ending anytime soon, it had been at least 30 minutes of cars coming and going but no busses. The girl sighed to herself and pulled out a phone from her back pack _'well this is just great. Stuck out in the rain and no way of getting to where I want to go unless this bus hurries up!'_ the girl thought to herself angrily.

This girls name was Olivia, she had long and free flowing brown hair, tanned skin and also had dark green eyes. Olivia wore a dark purple jacket, an emerald shirt and light brown trousers, finishing it all with some navy blue pull on shoes.

"Hey Olivia" came a voice, Olivia looked around in search of the voice but didn't find the source "Olivia I'm sitting right next to you, ugh I hate being so small", the girl cocked her head and saw an meowstick sitting next to her with a rather large umbrella for her size, lazing motionlessly beside her, the meowstick waved to her and said "hi there. I haven't seen you in ages", normally the girl would have freaked out and probably ran; but she knew that people were turning into Pokèmon so she just had to figure out who it was.

"Wait . . . Amelia is that you?" Olivia asked as she attempted to identify the pokenoid.

"Yeah it's me, I mean all the guys are all really big and strong Pokèmon, but I'm more agile and swift" she jumped up on the bench the pair were sitting on and held her hand out "it's so good to see you again, how long has it been anyways" the pokenoid held her hand out further and the girl grasped it firmly and shook it a little.

"Since the end of school actually, but hey it is nice to see you again" as they sat back down and began to chat more the bus pulled up and the two girls, one human and one pokenoid, boarded it.

Both occupying a seat next to each other on the rather old and slightly shaky bus, they began to continue their chat. However Amelia had a little trouble keeping her umbrella up and turned to Olivia to ask "hey mind if I put my umbrella in your bag it's kind of heavy for me" she asked embarrassed by the situation.

Olivia gave a pleasant smiled and nodded, opening her bag and letting the umbrella rest in an unused pocket "thanks for that, hey mind if I tag along to wherever you're going? I don't have anything to do right now and I don't have to be home until 5." Amelia asked her friend

Olivia put the bag down beside her legs and spoke in a cheerfully tone "of course you can come, I was gonna ask if you wanted to come anyways" a pleasant smile spread across the pokenoid's face as they continued to chat as the bus sprang to life again and began to move onward.

Their happy reunion was put on a small delay when a mother on the pair of seats opposite them said "must you really have that THING sit on a chair just put it in its pokèball, that seat could be used for a real person you know" she spoke in a cold and harsh tone, starring down on the meowstick, even ignoring her child's pleas to leave them alone.

"Well I'm sorry if I don't get my rights but I would rather sit on a seat, thank you very much" the meowstick returned the cold tone and waited for a response.

The child looked amazed when he heard Amelia talk, the mother however was shocked and even sickened at the sight "Oh . . . your one of them aren't you . . . one of those pokenoid FREAKS, you know you're dangerous right" the mother crossed her arms and looked down further at the pokenoid.

"Well there is a little thing called self-control, and if we really wanted to theirs also the law in place so, sorry lady but we aren't hurting anyone anytime soon" Amelia retorted her comment.

The mother, defeated gave one final glare before grabbing her child and storming off the bus "sorry about my mom" whispered the child as they went past. The meowstick nodded and gave him a pleasant smile, before he exited the bus along with his mother and into the distance, to not be seen by anyone for a while.

 **One bus ride later . . .**

After the rude encounter on the bus the pair reached their destination, the library, "so, what brings you to the library anyways Olivia?" asked the meowstick as they entered.

"Well . . . I just felt like coming somewhere quiet for the day an-" as she entered through the door Olivia felt an large amount of pain as she was sent to the floor by another person "OW . . . hey watch where you're . . . going . . ." Olivia trailed off when she saw that no one was there, did someone just knock into her and run _'that's a bit rude they didn't even say sorry'_ she sighed to herself as she stood back up.

"Hey did you see anyone push past me, Amelia?" asked Olivia as she continued walking past her

"Um . . . yeah actually I think they went . . . out into the rain, they went so fast I couldn't see their face, plus they were wearing a really, REALLY, big coat" the pair sighed as they dismissed the thought of catching the guy as they walked into the library to not just read books but also catch up with each other.

Deep within the library the pairs voices echoed through the bookshelves and became quiet whispers as they traced their way back to the main hallway, anyone who listened had enough could hear the whole thing from almost anywhere in the library "So that's everything up until today, anything else you need to ask" said Amelia patiently.

Olivia was trying to take in all that she had heard "so is the change really painful?" The meowstick nodded to answer her question.

"It hurts mostly if you become something that either has a tail or has very odd features, like big feet or a big face", as their little Q and A continued the pokenoid caught slight glances from people who were passing by from other people who passed by them and their table covered by various books.

But Amelia didn't care, she was just happy to be with her friend "so . . . what moves do you know anyways?" Asked the curious friend.

The pokenoid paused for a moment and thought over what she was going to say "well actually I've mastered signal beam and psychic I'm also attempting to learn metronome, I've got it almost finished but I just need to get that last bit done before I can use it to its full power."

Olivia was diving through her pocket for her phone when she felt something else, it was about the same size as her phone but it felt like paper, she slowly began to pull the object out of her pocket _'wait what is this . . . is this a package. Oh arceus! This one of those packages . . . but what am I gonna become if I open it'_ her thoughts came to a screaming halt when she finally brought it up to her face, it was Indeed a package, this one however was only a small piece of wrapping paper with only a small piece of lacing binding it all together.

"Olivia . . . where did you get that?" the pokenoid's happy and cheerful expression had shifted to a look of sheer terror.

"I don't know . . . I didn't have it when I got on the bus or in the library . . . but if I was given this by some sort of mysterious force does that mean . . . I have to open it."

Amelia prepared to protest, she jumped onto the table and marched over to her friend "now listen here you don't have to open any-"

"Amelia this is my choice. Don't try to stop me" Olivia had no intention of changing her mind, once she had set it there was no stopping her. Olivia pulled at the lacing that held the paper together, and it obeyed, simply sliding off into her fingers and allowing the girl to inspect the object.

"Please be careful, who knows what this could do to you" the meowstick spoke with caution, she wanted to watch Olivia's every move, just to make sure she saw what would cause the change in her friend. As the package was placed on the table in front of Olivia the paper unfolded to reveal a chain necklace, a golden chain held together by a small heart shaped stone, inside it was a smooth and clearly polished pearl, it shone beautifully in the sunlight that fought its way through the clouds and into the library window they sat next to "you don't have to do this. I can just take this outside, and signal beam it. O-or we could ju-"

A hand was placed in front of her mouth before she could suggest anything else "if this was given to me then I guess I was meant to be like you, besides what could I possibly turn into . . . uh . . . don't answer that" the hand was removed, however instead of simply letting her friend change Amelia took action.

The meowstick snatched the locket from where is was placed and jumped off the table, she reached the bookshelves and turned around to see her friend staring at her "I'm sorry Olivia but I'm not going to let you throw your life away!" She spoke in a rash tone as she ran around the corner and into the depths of the library.

 **(When Olivia finally gave chase to her friend Amelia proved to be quite a challenge, she was able to outrun her friend at every turn she came to, thanks to her size the pokenoid could easily jump through gaps that were left by un-occupied books between the shelves the chase through the library went on for almost an hour until finally the pokenoid had ran herself into a corner)**

"Amelia . . . please just let me . . . do this I was destined to have this" Olivia huffed as she closed in on her friend.

Amelia shook her head and yelled back "No your wrong! You don't have to do anything and being a Pokémon is not easy . . . there are so many things that you can't possibly be able to" Amelia's words echoed through Olivia's head as she got closer to her friend " I . . . I hate to say it but it is, everyone staring at you like a freak, not being able to even do the most simple of tasks like climb the stairs or even open a door, do you know how hard that is for me I just . . . I just . . ."

The sun suddenly came blazing on through the window, it was almost blinding. Amelia turned to the window to face herself, she saw a meowstick staring back, tears in her eyes just on the verge of trailing down her cheeks, she sighed, closed her eyes, wiping them from her eyes and turned back to her friend ". . . I just can't sit there and watch you throw your life away . . ."

Amelia paused, but continued quickly afterwards "I'm sorry but I just had to take action . . . it just felt right . . . but . . . but now I see that you really want to go through with this . . . so . . . my expectations . . . my loneliness . . . my fear . . . for you my friend I will put them aside . . . I'm sorry" Olivia was kneeling in front of her at this point she gentle pried the necklace from Amelia's paws and pulled her friend into a hug.

"Thank you . . . trust me on this okay" the meowstick felt the tears return to her eyes as she returned the embrace and hugged her friend tightly " . . . . I trust you . . ." she said as she let a few tears fall from her eyes and land on the floor underneath her.

 **Outside the Library -**

"Are you ready, there's no going back from this" the meowstick said as she sat on the rock behind her friend, they had decided that they had caused enough trouble in the library and moved to the situation out into the nearby forest, _'it's nice how many buildings are conveniently built next to forests'_ the meowstick thought as she watched her friend tamper with the newly placed necklace around her neck.

Olivia turned to Amelia and shouted in disappointment "it's not doing anything, maybe it's really just a neckl-" Olivia was cut off by the sudden flash of light that came from her necklace the lights didn't disappear like any other flash of light, but instead it moved, it began to circle the girl, separating into smaller and smaller forms them reconnecting again.

"OLIVIA ARE YOU OKAY!" Amelia shouted as she jumped off the rock and started sprinting towards her friend.

"YHEA I'M OKAY, DON'T WORRY" Olivia shouted back. As the lights seemed to increase in the speed Olivia finally began to notice the change, her skin had changed to a very pale white and her fingers had merged to only two digits, her height began to change almost dramatically as she felt the world spin and become larger around her, Olivia's hair began to transform form its original long and free flowing brown mess that she loved, to a neat and tidy hairstyle, her hair only went to her shoulders, the colouring of her new hairstyle was the next thing to change becoming a pale green. From outside the mad swirl of lights Amelia was passing sound and waiting for the lights to fade, she attempted to force the lights away with her psychic move but it had no effect on the lights at all.

"IS EVERYTHING OKAY IN THEIR, YOU NOT IN PAIN ARE YOU" the meowstick shouted into the mass of lights that circled her friend.

"First off you don't have to shout and second, yes everything is fine no pain so far" Amelia gave a sigh of relief as she heard her friend speaking so calmly it made her thing back to the night she had transformed.

 **\- - - MEMORY - - -**

It's was already dark out when Amelia started to sit by her bedroom window and satire at the stars, on any other day they were some boring lights in the sky but today they were amazing shining brightly and illuminating the sky filling it with life she thought about the life that she had lost to her new form.

Amelia's room was decorated with various posters and pictures of gyms she would want to fight and some of the places she would of like to of travelled to, but now as she was a Pokèmon she was trapped inside her own home, her bed had purple sheets with a few dots near the bottom of the sheets the top of the bed was hidden behind a wall of pillows and a few pulshies that she had, her collection only had a eevee, two jigglypuffs one shiny and one normal, a chespin and a clefairy.

As she watched the night sky she wondered what she would do with the rest of her life, she was so distracted by the sudden beauty of the night sky that she failed to notice someone approaching from behind her, it was a Hawlucha, her brother. The Hawlucha climbed onto the bed and joined his sister at the window and looked up at the night sky, he sighed and looked over at his sister, her face showed how she truly felt. Broken and beaten up inside, true she wanted to be a pokèmon but now that she really was one she didn't know what to do with her life now "I know what you're thinking Amelia and yhea it'll suck for a while but trust me we'll find a way to get out there and back in the world, somehow."

Amelia suddenly felt a hand pat her on the back as she began to feel a little better about her new life "anyways dad says its bedtime so you know what that means . . . race ya to the bathroom, first one their gets first choice of dessert tomorrow."

Amelia appreciated robs attempt to cheer her, although she hated to admit it his methods always got her to smile "okay you're on!" She said with a small fire in her eyes, she leapt from the bed and charged towards the door, and the feeling of being trapped was gone just like a thought.

 **\- - - PRESENT - - -**

When Amelia stopped day dreaming she looked towards the flurry of lights, she could just about see her friend, her hair had gotten shorter and became green, two crimson appendages came from her head, the appendages were rounded down and the white skin colour had spread to the rest of Amelia's upper body, her legs were becoming the same pale green as her hair.

"You're almost their you can do it" Amelia encouraged as she watched from the other side of the light barrier, Olivia was nearly finished, the final piece of her transformation was completing itself, the skirt that formed from the white skin that had come over her.

The light scattered into smaller swarms and faded revealing a kirlia in the place of where Olivia was standing "so . . . how do you feel?" Amelia asked as she approached her friend, Olivia was attempting to stand on her new legs when she answered.

"Well I feel, pretty much the same, just a little smaller" as she began to walk other to her friend and fellow pokenoid she felt her right leg give way and she began to fall the ground "WOAH-" was all she could say before she received a face full of dirt, courtesy of the ground.

Amelia rushed to her aid but just missed her friends hand and watched as she face planted the floor "oh arceus . . . are you . . . ppppffffffttttt HAHAHAHAHAHHAHA OH MY GOD I CANT BELIEVE YOU JUST FEEL ON YOUR FACE THAT'S PRICELESS AHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAH" the meowstick laughed and laughed and laughed, she howled with laughter and began to tear up from laughing so much, she hadn't laughed this much since she saw her brothers first attempt at a fighting type move (that's a story for another day).

"OKAY HOLD UP, I'VE BEEN IN THIS BODY FOR ABOUT WHAT THREE MINUETS AND YOU EXPECT ME TO BE ABLE TO WALK AROUND LIKE A PRO, I BET YOU HAD TROUBLE WHEN YOU WERE . . . were . . . STOP LAUGHING GOD ITS NOT THAT FUNNY!" She yelled while picking herself up off the ground. Olivia began to argue with her friend over the difficulties of having a new body and just like that all of the worries and fears for her friend were gone, Amelia was happy again and enjoying it a lot.

 **Meanwhile . . .**

Unknown to them the pair were being watched by a pair of strange figures, just a little further into the forest "well that was a lot easier than I expected" said one of them, the figure was rather tall, wore a large hood that hid his face and had a long coat over his body to hide most of himself from view.

"Ah knock is off you knew it was gonna be easy didn't ya Kusa, so don't go making it look harder than it really was" said the girl beside him, she had bright pink hair that came down to her shoulders and curled upwards a little to almost look at someone, the top of her head was covered by a beanie hat that had a small amount of fluff on the top a skull was on the front of the beanie, the girl wore a deep red shirt with the sleeves rolled up and had a black band around both of her wrists, she wore dark blue jeans and black boots that had small red skulls on the outer sides of the boots.

"Sympthya if you don't shut up then I will gladly shut you up myself" Kusa let his hood slide of his dead to reveal his face, a Sceptile face that is "I would like to welcome our new member of the pokenoid race from afar" Kusa said calmly as he folded his arms and let his tail show from underneath the coat that he wore.

"Oh you and your talk about 'welcoming newbies.' You know if it wasn't for old man Crow, you wouldn't even have that body" Sympthya joked.

Those words sent a spark off in Kusa's mind "watch your tone" Kusa said as he raised the sleeves of his coat up to let his leaf like appendages flow free.

Sympthya closed her left eye and simply raised her hands "oh and what am I, a normal girl supposed to do against the great and powerful Kusa no ninja. Seriously, what kinda dumb name is that? Kusa no ninja, it's ridiculous!" Sympthya sarcastically sighed, she put her hands in her pockets and she then began to walk over to the edge of the forest and kept walking.

"Come on, crow will want us back soon, he'll want our 'report' on what had happened" the Sceptile rolled his eyes and soon joined her in her casual walking through town _'stage one is complete, everyone we picked got the correct packages . . . okay almost everyone . . . okay so everyone got the wrong packages it doesn't matter, what matters now is giving the professor more subjects, so that mean no more picking time to go all out, time for stage two'._


	12. Chapter 10 - A brawl is surly brewing

A Brawl is surly brewing . . .

"COME ON HURRY UP WERE GONNA BE LATE!" Shouted Rob from the bottom of the stairs, he had waited patiently for today and when it finally arrived, his sister was being slow almost on purpose "hold on I just need to get one thing done before we leave" she said from the other room.

"Well then make it quick!" Rob yelled at her, he looked at the clock, 11: 30 it read _'great were gonna be late if she doesn't hurry up . . . and anyways why does she even need to wear clothing, pokèmon don't wear anything unless they're in a contest or their trainer wants them to look nice'_ the Hawlucha thought as he waited for the meowstick. When she finally showed in the doorway she was wearing a black sleeve less shirt, all up her left arm were small bands of different colours "okay just um . . . wow . . . I waited for this . . . to think you would act- OW."

The impact of a punch to the head echoed through the house as his sister folded her arms and rob started to rub his head "alright let's get going we've got . . . OH GOD 15 MINUETS WE GOTTA GO NOW!" Amelia panicked; grabbing her brother and sprinted out the door and into the woods to their meeting place.

 **After an excessive amount of jogging . . .**

"Alright their 5 minutes late who had the bet for five minutes" announced James as he held a phone with the stop watch app on it, most of the pokenoid's had already made it to the meeting point; only Tom, Jack, Nathan, Amelia and Rob hadn't arrived yet.

Patrick was flying overhead waiting for jack to appear out of the clouds and surprise everyone, George was sitting on a boulder, his legs crossed and arms folded, his younger brother Josh was running in and out of the forest clearing, playing with his tepig and the other forest pokèmon that had been around at the time.

Chloe was sitting underneath a tree in the shade before she got up and walked over to the eevee "I did . . . and give me back my phone" Chloe ordered sternly as she snatched the phone away from the eevee, he returned the cold glare she gave him with an awkward smile.

Another new addition to stepping out into the public eye was Amelia convincing a few of the pokenoid's to wear clothing; George had been one of them. He wore a very large dark red hoodie with the sleeves rolled up, his spikes had ripped holes in the back of it, with enough force to tear the fabric apart, the chesnaught also wore a large pair of shorts, they were just really baggy trousers but they more like shorts due to his new size.

Chloe was also wearing clothes, however she couldn't really wear much since her ninetails were difficult to put anything over, so she just wore a stretchered out sleeveless shirt. "How did you even unlock it? You don't know the code or anything" Patrick asked as he landed.

"Oh . . . I have my ways" a mischievous smile spread across James face as he held a furry finger up and touched it to his nose, rustling bushes alerted the group that someone was coming, Amelia and Rob came heaving through the bushes as they collapsed in the middle of the clearing.

"We're . . . here guys . . ." Rob heaved as he sat up and looked around, the charizard walked over and helped the pair up.

"Heh about time you guys showed up. Late as usual, fortunately you're not the last one here, Jack and Tom haven't turned up yet, Nathan on the other hand . . ." Patrick pointed towards the tree that Chloe was sitting under and a large amount of rustling came from the tree top, a frogadier jumped out of the tree and landed next to the three pokenoid's.

"Was it really that obvious?" The frogadier asked as he looked up at the charizard, who nodded in response to the question.

"Wait a sec . . . if you were in that tree . . . then you must of . . . YOU!" Chloe charged at the eevee, who started sprinting into the forest.

"N-Now Chloe let's not g-get ourselves w-worked up now- AAHH!" James screamed as an explosion could be heard from in the forest, Chloe walked back with her head held high, and placed on her back was an unconscious James.

"Okay . . . can someone explain why she knocked James out?" Josh asked as he came back through the trees, tepig in his arms, and sat next to the boulder that his brother sat on.

"Well James used Nathan to get Chloe's password from her as she typed it into her phone" George explained as he pulled out a pokèball and held it towards the unconscious eevee, the crimson beam shot out towards the eevee and the second it came into contact with his body, James became the same colour as the beam and faded into it.

Once James was safely in his pokèball George _'he's not going to like that when he wakes up . . .'_ George thought as he starred at the pokèball. He then gave the thumbs up to Chloe.

The ninetails smirked and she charged at Nathan "THIS IS FOR SPYING ON ME!" She shouted as she released a shadow ball at the frogadier, who simply jumped out of the way and let the charizard take the hit, he was sent backwards a little but other than that he remained in harmed, the charizard pokenoid began to walk towards her.

Chloe whimpered slightly as she realised what had happened "s-sorry. Oh god, I'm so sorry" Chloe bowed her head as she frantically apologized to her friend.

Patrick simply walked past and started flying "I'm fine don't worry about it, if you wouldn't mind I would like to . . . talk . . . to Nathan. Now." Patrick smirked as he looked down on Nathan, he could see the sweat on Nathan's head as his friend thought about having to out run a flying pokèmon. Chloe sighed a breath of relief, she didn't want to tick anyone off Patrick especially.

 **Moments later -**

"OKAY! OKAY I'M SORRY! IT WON'T HAPPEN AGAIN JUST PLEASE STOP!" Nathan cried out in alarm as he was dangling from a hand high in the sky, the charizard pokenoid smirked, victoriously, and lowered himself and the frogadier back to the ground "please . . . don't ever do that . . . again" Nathan huffed as he jumped to the floor and collapsed onto his back.

"Wow that was a weird conversation" Josh said as he watched everything unfold before him _'he's so innocent . . . a little too innocent . . .'_ George thought as he watched Josh ask his questions.

"Well, that was fun to watch" piped a voice from in the darkness of the woods.

"It's about time Tom, your late." Amelia spoke up as she walked over to Nathan and knelt down beside him, she pulled a bag off of her back and began digging through it. Tom walked out of the darkness and sat down next to George and began to chat to him, Tom was also wearing some clothing. The gengar wore his new gengar hoodie for a few comical reasons.

"It's good to see you again, I'm glad you came out with us all." George smiled at Tom happily, the gengar chuckled lightly.

"Well, like I said, I couldn't keep myself cooped up in that room, besides, I couldn't really run away from myself now could I?" He looked at his arm and his shadow "this is me now . . . gotta live with that I guess."

"Yeah, well, we're all like this now, so let's all struggle together" he held out a hand, to which the gengar grabbed and shook.

"Wow . . . he looks paler than his scarf, so is he afraid of heights or something?" Amelia asked as she looked other Nathan, Patrick rolled his eyes and looked down at Amelia

"Nope he's afraid of falling from high places. You don't need any medicine for him, he'll wake up soon enough." The charizard explained.

"But isn't that . . . oh never mind" Amelia muttered, defeated.

"So Jack's not coming . . . well that's just great" moaned Chloe as she rudely interrupted George and tom's conversation, the gengar simply nodded and turned back to face the Chesnaught "oh well so jack couldn't make a bi-" George was cut off when he heard screaming and the sound of paws hitting the ground.

"NNNOOOOO! How will I ever learn his secret to balancing a social life" the ninetails screamed as she kept hitting the floor in front of her in a fit of rage.

". . . um . . . anyways, now that were all here we can finally do something" announce the Chesnaught as he got off his rock.

"Hold it, who made you the leader" Nathan protested as he sat up and stared George dead in the eyes, he seemed slightly annoyed by the sudden announcement of a leader as well.

"Alright then we'll vote . . . whoever thinks I should be team leader raise a hand . . . err, or paw . . . or wing . . ." everyone except Patrick and Nathan raised a paw or wing or hand signifying George victorious, Nathan grumbled something under his breath as he walked over to a tree next to Rob and sat down leaning against it.

"Alright now where was I . . . oh yhea something to do . . . any ideas?" Everyone just stared at him blankly in an awkward silence "c-come on you guys! Help me out here!"

"You're supposed to come up with the ideas 'team leader'" Nathan spoke in an annoyed tone, as he stared at George with a small spark of hate in his eyes.

"Okay, okay just calm down . . . let me think . . ." George paused for a moment "dose everyone know at least 2 moves?" Everyone, except from Josh, nodded and began to catch on to what he was saying "okay so who's in for the first pokenoid grand smack down!"

Patrick stood and began to look around "I guess I could crush a few of my friends" Nathan and Rob both looked at Patrick and each other with both fear and courage in their eyes "there is no way your gonna crush me cus you won't even see me coming" Nathan spoke with pride in his voice as he leapt up and looked Patrick in the eyes, while holding a bit of a ninja pose for intimidation.

"Hold on guys I'll be back in a minuet" George announced as he grabbed josh and ran through the forest.

"Oh where is he going now . . . not quitting already are ya?!" Rob shouted as he watched the chesnaught and riolu disappear between the trees.

"Oh you know him, has to go make some crazy rules we have to follow" Chloe joked as she looked over at the guys "it's just one of his many things you know."

 **After 30 minutes or so . . .**

When he returned, George was carrying a bag as he huffed a little, Josh ran in after him "Okay here . . . are . . . the rules of round one . . . give me a sec here." George said between breaths "okay . . . I'm good. Anyways . . . the rules of round one. You can challenge any pokenoid you come across, if you get beat you're out no lying about that, oh and to prove that here."

George dropped the bag on the ground as it opened it revealed a mound of bands and badges "take a band and put it somewhere, either on your arm head or your leg . . . or tail" George sighed as he looked over at Patrick who chuckled a little at the remark.

Amelia walked over and took a look in the bag "these look really well made . . . where did you get these on such short notice?" The meowstick questioned the chesnaught as she grabbed a purple band and placed it around her waist.

"Well . . . my dad brought a bunch of old badges and gym bands for his gym, but he didn't specify what kind of gym he wanted them for and got a bunch of different ones . . . so he kinds gave them all to me . . ." George said as he rubbed the back of his neck and chuckled awkwardly. "Anyways, everyone take a badge and a band you can take up to three but no more than that." George set the first of many rules.

Chloe lazy walked over to the bag "this sounds really, really, really dumb. But I'm gonna participate, just to get little . . . revenge" Chloe gave her signature cold gaze to Nathan, who felt a small chill run down his spine. Once Chloe had put her band on her front right paw she chose a badge and marched back to where she sat.

Next Nathan and Rob rushed over and took a band and two badges each, Rob put his on his waist like his sister did and Nathan put his on his left wrist "I'm so going to crush every last one of you" Rob declared, pointing to everyone one at a time in a gliding motion.

"Well good luck with that" Tom said calmly as he appeared next to Nathan, which startled the Frogadier and caused him to jump back.

"Stop doing that!" Nathan said as he backed up and away from Tom.

After Tom took his band and badge Patrick came over and grabbed a band and attempted to put it around his tail, only to have it burst into flames and disintegrate into small black dust, Patrick cocked his head to the noise of the riolu, frogadier and hawlucha laughing and chuckling at his attempt, Patrick picked up a second band and pulled it over his arm, his nostrils puffed a bit of smoke as he look at the trio "I'll see you two in the forest" he spoke coldly _'for a fire type that's a little unusual'_ Tom thought as he looked over at Patrick as he was staring down Rob and Nathan.

"Okay, has everyone got a band now" everyone nodded or replied with a "yeah" or their own version of a thumbs up "great now for rule two, round 1 starts from now till 7 pm anyone left in the will go to the park with Jack's training boulders in if. If you're not at the meeting point by 8pm then you're disqualified, oh and try to collect as many badges as you can. You can wager all of your badges or only a few it doesn't matter, you need to wager at least one in each fight. Now is everyone ready?" Everyone began to rise and get ready to run.

George very quickly checked his phone "It is now 2:40" as the Chesnaught paused everyone saw the spikes on his shell began to emit a white light "let the tournament . . . " as he paused for dramatic tension he released the pin missiles into the sky. The wind picked up as if to build the tension to the scene. The Chesnaught threw his arm to the ground to declare the start ". . . begin!" He shouted as the pin missiles he released came spiralling back to the ground, they came into contact with the ground and they all exploded upon impact, causing a massive amount of smoke to spread from the collision.

 **The tournament had begun.**


	13. Chapter 11 - Settling dust

13

The smoke cleared from the collision in moments, the only pokenoid's remaining in the clearing were Chloe, Amelia and Rob "well look who waited to watch the competition run off . . . clever very clever" Rob said with a sly grin on his face "so which one of you would like to get their butt kicked first?" He asked with confidence to boot.

Chloe began to march forward "god must you always try and start a fight . . . fine then, if it's a fight you wane then it's a fight you'll g-" Chloe stopped when she felt a hand on her chest, it was Amelia, the ninetails looked down to the meowstick.

"You go find Nathan . . . you've got a score to settle with him" Amelia said calmly, not taking her eyes off her brother for one second, the Ninetails could sense the tension building in the air. Chloe nodded and began to make her way around the clearing.

"As if either of you are getting away from me!" Rob charged at Chloe and leaped into the air, he planned to use aerial ace and take her off guard. Chloe was indeed taken off guard as she looked up in surprise and readied herself to dodge; but before he could begin his decent he felt himself stop mid-air. Rob was enveloped in a blue light that surrounded his entire being.

"Go . . . I've got him" Amelia ordered, her eyes were bright blue because of using psychic she used to hold her very eager brother in place, Chloe took the moment and brief opening to run to into the forest and out of sight of the siblings.

"So first match and it's already brother verses sister . . . well I never thought I'd see this coming . . . so come on then Amelia show me what your training has led you to?" Rob mocked as he was released from the psychic, he landed directly opposite her and waited for her first move.

Amelia clasped her paws together and began to gather energy in it, Rob took the open opportunity and began to charge at her. He gave a second attempt at an aerial ace, jumping into the air, he quickly changed trajectory and began his fast decent. Pale light began to appear around him as he picked up speed got closer and closer towards his target. They came into contact for a split second before an explosion of white and purple light filled the air, the pair were consumed by a cloud of smoke it cleared when Amelia used her psychic to push it to the edges of the clearing, she found herself alone in the middle of the clearing. She was confused for a moment as she looked about herself.

She could still sense her brother though, even if she couldn't see him, all she had to do was focus. For a few minutes it almost seemed that time had stopped, everything slowed to an almost complete halt, Amelia held her breath and listened to the noises the world made around her, the breeze, the rustling of the leaves, her brothers movements.

The Meowstick leapt backwards, just in time to avoid her brothers incoming aerial ace, Rob managed to turn just in time to land sideways on the tree and jump back to attempt a second strike. It made direct contact with his sister's side. She was sent smashing into a tree, she let out a gasp and landed on her knees.

"We're not done here sis" called her brother as her lunged at her again and prepared an X-scissors, Rob drew his claws together and saw the light blue energy begin to shine around them. An 'X' shape appeared before him and he charged forward "This is it sis time to end this."

Amelia stood up and raised her hand, she began to charge a signal beam yet again, she jumped and landed on top of Rob, then used the Hawlucha to propel herself further into the air "I agree . . . it is time to end it" she replied to her brothers earlier statement.

Rob jumped just in time to avoid an extreme blast of psychic energy, the blast came into contact with the tree that Rob was in front of and caused it to tip and fall onto the tree behind itself, the ground beneath it was flung into the air around them "nice try . . . but you'll have to be faster than that" the Hawlucha smirked and began to use aerial ace on his sister whilst she landed hoping to get the drop on his sister.

However Amelia was prepared, she pushed her hands outwards and used protect with extreme speed, the turquoise field halted Rob attack and repelled him backwards, giving Amelia time to attack again. Rob flipped backwards in order to face Amelia once again but was surprised to see that her next attack aimed for him, but this time she aimed to the ground, she fired a large signal beam at the ground, causing smoke to once again engulf the field, herself and Rob.

 **In the distance . . .**

A sudden eruption of dust could be seen from atop the trees for a few miles, luckily no one in town seemed to panic, many people probably just thought that the smoke was the result of a pokèmon battle, they weren't wrong.

George was keeping his pace with the noises of an explosion stopping him in his tracks completely, he was all alone on the forest edge "I'll say this yet again that smokescreen I made was genius" the Chesnaught said to himself out loud "okay now all I have to do is make my way to the park and land myself a spot in the second round" George began to sprint around the forest edge since it was very close to the park, he could heard booms and crashes from a nearby fight he couldn't help but go towards it, he wanted to know who was fighting. "Ha . . . you haven't got the skills to keep up with me just like last time" came a voice from in the forest, "oh yhea well dodge this" shouted another voice from behind, and George decided to take action and prepared to deal a surprise blow to the pokenoid coming his direction. He sank up against the tree closet to him and decided on using hammer arm as his most controlled attack, feeling the energy build up in his arm, and seeing the pale light and he waited patiently for the target to approach. The second he saw the figure leap past him, the chesnaught lunged at the figure and hit it hard with his hammer arm, the figure was sent slamming into the ground, and they were knocked unconscious.

It turns out that the shouts he heard were coming from Nathan and Chloe's fight which he accidentally jumped into and won. Nathan had been taunting Chloe by running away for the second half of their fight "well thanks for the hand . . . I guess . . ." Chloe said as she took a badge from Nathan and made her way off to the park, George also took a badge which resulted in Nathan's disqualification from the competition.

"Hey wait a sec Chloe . . . don't you wanna fight or something?" George asked, Chloe simply cocked her head and said "if you wanna fight me, make it to the next round" she kept walking and then headed back into the forest, most likely to remain out of sight. George put Nathan up against a tree and started walking into town "maybe no one will head through town, I don't think anyone would want to damage anything in town" George put his hands in his hoodie pockets and relaxed a bit as he strolled towards the town, just because the rules said he would need to fight eventually, didn't mean he couldn't try to avoid fighting others _'It ensures I don't lose any badges'_ he thought to himself as he looked over his three badges, now attached firmly to his wrist band.

 **Now in town . . .**

After a few minutes of walking in the town, George was minding his own business, and thinking about some of the fights that might have been going on. He was so caught up in his own thoughts when he bumped into someone else, causing George to instinctively step backwards "oh, I'm sorry" George apologised as the boy he had bumped into shuffled backwards and rubbed his arm.

"Oh . . . um sorry, I didn't mean to . . ." the boy looked very nervous and also looked like they were going to tear up any second.

"Oh hey don't get sad, I wasn't looking either" George tried to reassure the stranger, waving his hands and putting on a nicer tone to make sure that the boy didn't feel upset ". . . uhh, hey what's your name anyways?" George asked trying to lighten the mood, the boy looked up at the chesnaught and saw his patient and happy smile.

"I'm Gabriel" he said with a less nervous attitude. Gabriel had blond hair and emerald eyes, he wore an orange jumper with a dark green coat over the top of it, his shoes were covered in mud and he also had brown trousers on, Gabriel also had a few bands on his arm, one of which had a few MR Saturn's spread across it.

"Oh hey, you like earthbound?" George asked as he tried to cheer up the saddened boy.

Gabriel looked at the band and then back at the chesnaught "oh . . . yhea actually I do. I think that mother 3 is the best game in the Mother series" a small smile appeared on Gabriel's face, it was small but it showed he wasn't all doom and gloom.

George continued "Well that's cool . . . I like mother 3 too, I think the new sprite style was really cool and the storyline was so sad . . . but I won't go into that" the pokenoid said as he began to walk past Gabriel "well Gabriel it was nice to meet you I'll see ya later" the Chesnaught waved as he began to walk off.

However, just before he turned the corner he heard a shout "HEY WAIT" Gabriel called as he ran over to the pokenoid.

"Oh yhea, what's up?" asked George as he stopped to face the boy.

Gabriel seemed nervous but took a deep breath and asked "um . . . would you mind if I went with you . . . wherever you're going. I just moved here and you're the first person I've met . . ." Gabriel felt a big hand on his shoulder as George pulled him in and he felt himself being pulled into a walk.

"Well I'll be happy to be your friend . . . now let's go, I'm just strolling, you wouldn't mind that would you?" Gabriel nodded and George beamed as he began to lead Gabriel around town to look at the different things in town _'this is all cool and all but I wonder what I got in that package at home earlier . . . maybe I'll ask him about it later'_ as they kept walking Gabriel thought of two things one was the package and the other was, what kind of friend has he just made.

 **\- Incoming added content! Incoming added content! -**

"Humph, not bad, it would seem that our little spree has gone well" the girl smirked as she starred down at the phone, several lights blinked on a map of the town.

"Sympthya, while I do enjoy this sudden enthusiasm about your work, this is meant to be a covert operation and you're not doing the covert part very well" Kusa sighed as he picked the phone out of Sympathy's hands and placed it back in his coat pocket "also, stop stealing my phone" Kusa grumbled as he continued walking.

"I could have stolen worse~" Sympthya mocked as she smiled at the Sceptile, the pair walking further and further down the street. Kusa's phone vibrated in his pocket, Sympthya perked up and smiled excitedly, Kusa glared at her as he grabbed her hand as it dove in his pocket "my phone. My call" he spoke sternly with her, as she retaliated with a stuck out tongue and a sour face, she marched off in a protest.

Kusa sighed in annoyance _'what am I going to do with her . . .'_ he answered his phone "Kusa speaking."

"This is general Kanjō, I have received a direct request from our leader" the voice informed Kusa from the other end.

"What is the request?" Kusa asked, he peered over his shoulder and around himself, noticing a large figure walk past him _'that was-'_ he walked away quickly and grabbed Sympthya by the arm as he walked by, while she protested briefly she too looked back and quickly grew silent and walked alongside Kusa.

"Our leader has given a direct target this time, if you recall your last delivery, it appears that he wishes to send a second test item to the same address" Kanjō informed from the other end of the line. Kusa looked to his right and noticed an alleyway fast approaching, he walked ahead of Sympthya and slid into the alleyway, his partner following close behind him.

"Understood, we will have this done as soon as possible" Kusa spoke before ending the call, he sighed lightly as Sympthya poked her head out around the corner.

"Kay, looks like they're long gone now . . ." she too sighed, just as the Sceptile did beforehand. "I heard snippets of your conversation, and man did it sound boring. Work work work, is that the only thing that runs through his thick head?" Sympthya complained.

Kusa agreed "It would seem so. In any case, you saw him too did you not, that pokèmon in the human clothing" Sympthya looked at Kusa and raised an eyebrow "the other one." Kusa groaned as he put his left hand to his face, causing Sympthya to smirk at him.

"We've already been informed to not interfere with the test subjects, how about we split up and separate our goals, for now" Sympthya offered, it was Kusa's turn to raise an eyebrow.

"Will you actually do your job?" He crossed his arms, Sympthya put her hands up and gave Kusa a smile that said it all "so no, I see your flair for the job still dies just as quickly as it appears. Fine, just stay out of trouble." Kusa ordered as he peered out into the main street "I'll contact you when the job is done." With his parting words, he took off into the open street, and disappeared from Sympathy's sight.

"Heh, you always do . . ." then in a similar fashion, Sympthya took off in the opposite direction.


	14. Chapter 12 - Other battles

**Earlier on, inside the forest . . .**

"Oh come on where is he" sighed the Ninetails as she dashed through the blur of trees "he's gotta be here I just need to keep- WHOA" yelled Chloe as she barley dodged a shadow ball it curved and barley missed her paw.

The ninetails eyes darted upwards to where she saw the ball came from, but she saw nothing there, no pokèmon at all, just sunlight that trickled through the holes in the trees _'okay just think who's the only pokenoid other than yourself that can do that move'_ she though as she continued to walk onwards.

The ninetails stopped in place immediately after noticing something, a shadow that was looming over her, she watched it patiently knowing that someone was preparing a surprise attack hoping that she could surprise them with her own attack. This shadow began to shift and shrink, as if the shadow itself was sentient "Alright come on out, you've just given yourself away now." Chloe demanded as she began to look around in the trees "Tom."

"Welp I guess there's no point in hiding now" came a voice from all around Chloe, his chuckle echoed through the woods, sending shivers down the ninetails spine.

But despite the cold sweat that began to form on her brow, she shook off the uneasy feeling and demanded "Tom whether you are come out and fight me" Tom wasted no time in hiding and just came out of his own shadow.

Literally.

As his figure came out of the ground his hoodie covered his eyes and hid them from sight, the signature Gengar grin grew as he prepared to attack, bringing both arms to his right side and building up a small ball of crimson energy "this time I intend not to miss" Tom chuckled calmly at Chloe, she tensed her shoulders and watched the gengars movements _'I've been running for a while now and that shadow ball was pretty hard to dodge'_ Tom was ready to fire.

"Okay here it comes" taunted Tom as he released the attack. Dark crimson light flooded from his hands and a purple out lining came over the blast as it dashed through the air. Chloe recognised the attack as night shade.

Chloe's gut instinct took charge "if I can't dodge it, I'll counter it" she declared as she fired a multitude of shadow balls, the first one came into with the night shade and dissipated instantly, the next one lasted a little longer but met the same fate as the first one, the third and fourth shadow balls managed to push the night shade back a bit but it still kept going.

Finally the shadow balls stop and the night shade hit a tree behind Chloe, the ninetails had bought herself enough time to step out of the way the second she got the chance. Now it was her time to retaliate, Chloe led her attack with quick attack and closed the gap between herself and the gengar pokenoid, she lunged at him, but Tom was able to dodge her with speed, she attempted again but missed, and again and again and again.

This different sort of chase continued, until Tom decided to retaliate and use a shadow ball, after charging the shadowy orb he shot it towards Chloe. The attack struck the ninetails straight in the stomach and sent her tumbling backwards, landing just in front of a tree "giving up?" He asked her while she got back to her feet.

She responded with a yell and darted towards Tom "I'M NOT DONE YET" she jumped into the air and began to charge a flamethrower.

"Heh . . . it's about time I started tryin then isn't it" the gengar laughed through his smile and glaring eyes, he too began to charge a move as he flew towards his opponent.

 **Elsewhere . . .**

"Man this is really boring, where is everyone?" sighed Patrick as he walked through the forest "heh maybe everyone ran off cus of my mad skills" he boasted to no one in particular, instead of running like the others, Patrick used his brain; and wings, flying through the smoke and proceeding to glide happily and peacefully towards the park.

However, while he was flying towards the park he thought that he would leave himself too open in the sky for a surprise attack from the ground; opting to land and head the rest of the way on foot. He felt content with not gaining any badges so far, but he didn't really care, he felt like getting to round two would be his main objective " . . . well this should be a normal walk from here I guess" the charizard decided to start gliding across the ground towards the park, feeling that his normal walking speed was just too slow.

Turns out that gliding close to the ground with a charizard body is very difficult, Patrick ended up scraping across the ground a few times and even crashing into a few bushes he even somehow managed to double back on himself and found the clearing where everyone had started, he also discovered Rob lying in the centre of the clearing, unconscious. He was covered in dust and he had a lot of scrapes across his body.

The charizard made his way over to the unconscious pokenoid, he could tell it was Rob because he was wearing one of the bands from the tournament. The charizard made sure to watch his surroundings in case the victor of the fight decided to hang around, when he finally flipped the pokenoid over "um . . . hey. You okay Rob . . . Rob?" Patrick could tell that he was awake, but Rob seemed to find it amusing to pretend to sleep, however Rob could never keep a straight face while he 'slept.'

"Alright then I guess I'll leave him . . . in that tree" the charizard sighed, then chuckled at his comment.

Robs eyes shot open and he jumped out of his friends arms "NOW!" He yelled at the top of his lungs while leaping backwards and away from Patrick.

The charizard waited and waited for a few good minuets, _'heh just a fluke. They didn't really have the guts to attack me'_ Patrick thought to himself as he began to walk out of the clearing. Just a few steps from the bush, the charizard felt a surge of pain rush through his back, a splashing sound ruptured the silence of the woodland clearing; the cause was a large amount of water that had just hit the charizard in the back like a brick. The force had caused Patrick to fall to his knees, forcing his left hand onto the grassy surface beneath himself to support his large body; luckily enough the flame on his tail didn't go out, from what he knew if his tail flame went out it could be dangerous for him; while it wouldn't kill him, it would leave him incredibly vulnerable.

"Haha! Right in the back" a triumphant voice cheered from behind, a light thud came from behind the charizard, he assumed that his attacker had just emerged from their hiding spot.

"You know for a ninja you suck at timing" chimed in a second voice, Patrick knew it was Rob immediately from the excitement and confidence in his voice alone made it all too easy to identify him.

"Hey shut up! My timing was awesome" shouted the first voice proudly. After he managed to shake of the pain, Patrick staggered to his feet, coming face to face with his opponents; Nathan and his reinforcement Rob "hold on Rob you have no badges on your band do you" Patrick pointed at the hawlucha's band, which he seemed to show off . . . with pride?

"Yup she beat me . . . and I'll never live it down . . . but beating you could even out my reputation" Rob declared as he readied himself for another fight, psyching himself up and taking an aggressive stance.

"Well you're still unable to fight" the Charizard stated, reminding Rob of the rules "that stunt you pulled earlier may have still been fair, and a two vs one would totally be fair against both of you. But can't you at least respect the rules that we're laid out for us. Have you no honour?"

Hearing his honour being brought into question, the hawlucha relaxed, standing up straight again and thinking for a brief moment ". . . . Yhea your right. I'm just gonna go sit over there" Rob said with his head put down in disappointment, as he headed to a nearby tree, a part of him felt a little relived to not fight Patrick. _'Who knows what he's capable of plus he probably could crush me with one step . . .'_ Rob realised how disadvantaged he would have been in the fight even if he was still part of the tournament.

Patrick prepared to strike back; his sights was clear, strategy thought out, charizardite shining and ready around his neck. But he stopped before moving, mid step he realised that this his opponent was Nathan, a water type and his best friend, also technically a ninja, but that's not the point here.

Gathering his thoughts Patrick tried not to show his realisation show in his expression _'okay so he has the advantage but you've got flight AND strength all he's got is speed and stealth . . . and the advantage in type . . . and a lot of skill with hiding . . . thanks creed. Oh who am I kidding I'm done for if I'm not careful against him'_ Patrick felt a small bit of sweat run down the side of his head. He's scared of Nathan, his friend / punching bag. He could beat Nathan at a race and best him at creed almost any day. But this time, going against an easy foe, he felt fear instead of bravery.

 **Meanwhile . . .**

"Tom you coward, don't run from me!" Chloe yelled as she shot shadow ball after shadow ball at the fleeing gengar

Glancing behind him, Tom witnessed the anger and passion in the ninetail's eyes "Whoa . . . you sound pretty ticked off . . . I guess I'll just leave and wait for ya to calm it a bit" sighed Tom as he phased in and out of trees avoid bursts of fire and shadow balls that nearly or successful destroyed the trees he passed through _'lucky those flames die down seconds after they're sent out otherwise this whole place would be a blaze.'_

"Stop running away . . . you coward!" She screamed and shouted the Ninetails as she gave chase to Tom; who in turn taunted and led Chloe on further into the forest. The rage that was boiling inside of her only continued to rise "I won't let you get away from me" she barked as she leapt at the ghost as he made his calm, yet fast, escape from her jaws.

"Well . . . ya not doing a very good job here, think I'll just- whoa!" Tom caught his breath as he barely dodged a burst of flames, _'either she's gettin better or I'm gettin worse'_ the gengar realised just how careless he was being, now knowing the danger he had been toying with he thought the best option was to actually escape "oookay, guess it's time to return fire" announce the gengar as he flipped around and started charging a night shade, hoping to scare her just enough so that he'd have a window of opportunity.

Chloe leapt up at Tom and pulled him down by his hood, the impact sent a sudden sense of fear through the Gengar, not pain but shock and surprise _'was I really bein' that careless?'_ Chloe took the sudden surprise as an opening she fired shadow ball after shadow ball at Tom, all coming into contact with his body. He gasped in pain on impact, almost taking the breath from his lungs "aah. Jeez that hurt . . ." Tom still spoke in a sarcastic manner, though he really was trying to keep a smile on his face at this point. But she wasn't finished yet, using her powerful jaw Chloe grabbed onto the gengar's hood and flung him into the air, she leapt into the air after him; and giving him no time to react, bashed him into the ground.

Tom was sent through the floor, his mind went blank, unsure of how to react and what to do next. For the first time, in a long time now, he didn't know how to react ". . . I know she's waiting for me up there. What am I gonna do . . ." he asked himself calmly. His hand slipped into one of his pockets "maybe I should give it a try? . . ." Tom asked himself as he held up a clenched fist, dangling from a keychain was the gengarite that he brought him into this whole mess. A smirk spread across his face "fine then. I'll see what happens."

 **On the surface level . . .**

"Come on . . . come on . . . where is he?" Chloe was pacing the ground and starring at the ground as she waited for Tom to re-emerge. "Don't make me dig you out" she yelled at the ground, continuing to pace the ground where Tom had landed only a few minutes ago. Whilst her back was turned; a shadow emerged from the ground, its darkness stretching over the ground and onto the ninetails, blocking out the sunlight that broke through the trees "aha! I knew you couldn't . . . stay . . . down there . . ." her expression fell as she found herself frozen in place, not just by fear but by amazement too because before her was a mega gengar, it's eyes all gazing into the ninetails soul; well that's what it felt like to her at least. The mega gengar's body had something odd about it though, Chloe just couldn't figure it out, but just as she gave a quick look over him one more time she finally saw it, the fin outline of his hoodie, it had grown to fit his new body; the spikes on his back had left holes in it from where they broke through the fabric and the sleeves looked like they had merged into his body as they went down towards his hands.

Not a single word passed his constant grin, all he did was stare and move forward, this slow walk towards Chloe began to freak her out, she finally snapped herself out of her terrified, yet mesmerised trance, and made a dash into the forest behind her "okay I may have gone too far!" Chloe yelled as she made a desperate escape into the trees and bushes. The mega gengar gave a quick pursuit, he felt strong and mighty, and Tom wasn't going to let this fight end now.

 **Across the forest . . .**

"Just give up already you're no match for me" Nathan lunged at Patrick, ready to strike him with another water pulse; their battle had been an intense one and Nathan had the upper hand at certain points but Patrick had kept it mostly his fight, managing to get some major hits on the Frogadier.

But his opponent didn't seem to back down from the fight at all "wow I was just about to say the same thing" commented the charizard as he swooped down on the frogadier and grabbed onto him, dragging him up into the air. He then proceeded to circle in the sky for a minute or two and the charge at the ground, the Hawlucha shielded his eyes as a mix of smoke and dust filled the air and blocked his sight. Patrick soared out from the smoke and surveyed the cloud he had created "oh that's just great, where'd he go . . ." he sighed to himself as he scanned over the cloud as it evaporated.

A blast of water rocketed out from the cloud and smashed straight into his stomach, the impact forced Patrick to the ground and forced him to his knees, he felt winded as he clutched his stomach and watched Nathan emerge from the smoke, scratched up but still on both feet nonetheless "at last . . . I'm gonna win" Nathan declared proudly as he closed in

A sudden scream stopped him mid-stride, his, Rob and Patricks eyes glanced over at the trees to the left "get away from you . . . you ghost face!" as the screaming got closer and rumbling could be heard, as the bushed rustled, Chloe rushed out of the bushes and slammed into Nathan "ack-" they both cried out, falling to the ground as Chloe landed on him. "Ughh . . . huh?" Chloe rose to her feet, dazed and confused, but once she laid eyes on Nathan she remember her original plan "I. I did it! Aha! I actually did it. Ahem . . . now . . . prepare to be-"

The mega gengar came crashing through the trees "HOLYARCEUSWHATISTHAT!" Rob yelled as he scampered into the tree he was sitting under; the new pokenoid came to a halt only a few feet in front of the trio left on the ground, circling them slowly. A low and hollow chuckle escaped its grinning smile, as it intimidated all four pokenoid's.

"That thing is Tom" replied Chloe, her voice sounded shaky as she tried to steel her nerves

"Hi, Rob here. One question. Why are you so calm! Look at him, he's huge!" Rob yelled from his spot in the tree, unable to hide his panic as he watched the gengar circle the area.

"Well I did have, like oh I don't know, 5 minutes to calm down about it" she explained as she focused on tracking the gengar's movements.

Patrick yelled at the pair as he lunged from the ground, taking to the air and trying to strike at the gengar "less chit-chat more fighting back!" The charizard dodge a swinging fist and lunged at Tom who was attacking like mad.

"Oh yhea sure thing- wait where's Nathan" Chloe asked, her eyes gliding around the area trying to locate the ninja like frog.

"There's the coward! Come back here!" The hawlucha announced, pointing at him as he emerged from the tree he was hiding in, the Ninetails followed Rob's finger to the direction it had been flung out; to see the Frogadier sneaking away into the bushes.

"I am not losing you again, this time, you're mine!" screamed the Ninetails pokenoid as she dashed towards Nathan at full force.

Nathan knew she would give chase as soon as she found him, he was aware that she painted a target on his back from the start "alright then, catch me and you can have every badge on this band" beckoned Nathan as he jumped into the tree tops and disappeared from sight.

"Oh you are so on!" She shouted back as she leapt through the bushes and out of sight; disappearing into the great greenery that was the forest ' _great just great they left me here to deal with THIS'_ thought the charizard as he landed next to the clearing edge.

"Don't worry Pat! I've got ya back!" The hawlucha declared as he dived in from above, ready to crash into Tom. The first hit was deflected by the gengar, who swung his fist and sent Rob soaring into a tree "not this time!" He managed to flip himself around, land his feet on the tree and propel himself back at Tom once more, forming an x-scissor mid-air.

"You tried . . ." Patrick spoke sympathetically to the now limp hawlucha, alive and breathing at least, he glided over to him; scooping him up and placing him behind a boulder for safety "you've been through enough for today." ' _Guess it's time to play my trump card then'_ Patrick looked down at the stone around his neck, "well . . . I don't know how long it'll last but it'll last long enough to kick your butt" Patrick hoped as he placed his hand over the charizardite and felt the energy begin to surge through it and into his hand. Seconds after he had placed his hands onto the spherical stone, the smooth pearl like sphere engulfed him and in a few seconds he emerged again, but this time as mega charizard X, he took off and headed into the air before soaring downward suddenly and readying his claws to strike.

This fight just hit round 2.

 **The chase continues . . . again . . .**

"Admit it you can't keep up with these skills" taunted the frogadier as he lunged from a tree top to the ground and to another tree top yet again, repeating the cycle to only mock the ninetails further.

Chloe was breathing heavily but she still managed to keep up her pace "HAH! You wish . . . I'm not . . . not giving up . . . just yet" she heaved as she lunged at the frogadier again, only missing him by the fluff of his ninja scarf ' _even if she's getting tired, I won't be able to keep this pace forever'_ he continued to dart from tree to tree, knowing that all he has to do was knock her off her feet, Nathan shot several water pulses at Chloe in hope that she would fall and loose trail of him.

However his expectations weren't met as she dodged every strike he threw at her with almost near perfection "so you think you're ready for the big leagues huh?" Nathan asked in a cocky tone, he hit the ground and made a final attempt to ditch her.

"Oh yhea of course, bring it on" announced the ninetails as she pounced at Nathan once again, and once again she missed ' _Damn, his reflexes are still as sharp as normal, even if he's getting tired, he's not showing it.'_ Chloe began to wonder just how much longer her opponent could last while dodging and attacking her.

"Well I guess it's about time I used my **ninja technique** " Nathan spoke the last words in a threatening tone as he turned around to face Chloe again, now running backwards while facing her; this surprised the ninetails since she never truly know how agile he was. Nathan used his new 'ninja skills' and reached into his scarf, his hand emerged in a blur as a black tennis ball shaped orb flew from his hand and landed in front of Chloe, exploding into a cloud of white smoke on impact with the floor. Chloe stopped in her tracks and rubbed her eyes, they had become sore and irritated by the smoke that had enveloped her. This signified the opening the frogadier was waiting for.

Nathan dashes through the forest at almost break-neck speed _'heh . . . hiding a few smoke bombs in my scarf was a great idea. I should consider hiding over things in there too . . . hmm, I wonder if it can hide snacks for me'_ as he contemplated the capability of his scarf, he continued to dart between the trees with agile grace. Just up ahead came a break in the trees ' _the clearing before town? Yes! All I have to do now is ditch her and make my way to the park'_ thought the Frogadier as he leapt out of the bushes and into the open.

Victory would hand been in hand for him, if only he had known what was coming. Before he could react to it, a heavy force smashed into his back and sent him crashing down into the ground. Completely drained of energy and strength from his chase and earlier confrontation, all he could do was look up with what little strength he had left to spot a familiar chesnaught standing over him, just before everything fade black and he passed out.

((The new Author's note.))

I know that it's been a long time since my last upload, I've just been busy with some other pieces I'm juggling right now. If anything, this chapter felt very flaky to me, and so I took some time to rework large chunks of it; changing out words and phrases that I feel like I overused in the past.

In the original, the conversations felt like they broke up the flow of the battles too much, so I tried to rework the pieces of dialogue and more actions that made the chapter flow a little better.

As always, thanks for reading, and I hope you have a great day.


End file.
